De vuelta al plano físico
by ClearePines
Summary: En un intento por deshacerse de la demonio sueño Bell Cipher, algo sale mal y Dipper termina atrapado en el paisaje mental con Bell. Un año después Dipper logra volver al plano físico, pero al estar un año únicamente con Bell ¿Qué cambios a tenido?
1. Chapter 1

**Continuar escribiendo**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Este es mi primer Fanfic, así que no tengo experiencia con esto, espero todo resulte bien. En esta historia para darle otra variación, aquí Bill Cipher es la demonio sueño Bell Cipher.**

 **Gravity Falls y sus personajes pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 1: Regreso.

Era una fresca mañana, el sol entraba por de la ventana, provocando que la habitación se iluminara y se hiciera un poco más caliente.

Al lado derecho de la habitación había una cama, en ella estaba la chica de 13 años Mabel Pines. Se acababa de despertar y veía al otro lado de la habitación el espacio donde alguna vez estuvo la cama donde dormía su hermano y ahora solo había un ropero.

La joven chica no podía creer que ese mismo día hace un año, ella y su hermano se dirijan a Gravity Falls a pasar el verano con su tío abuelo Stan, a pasar su último verano en el que estaría con su hermano, a pasar el verano en el que vería por última vez a Dipper.

Mabel pensó que podría dormir otro poco, así que se acomodo en su cama y callo en sus sueños.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Mabel

Faltaba una semana para que terminara el verano y estaba por comenzar a repartir invitaciones para la fiesta de cumpleaños número 13 de Dipper y mía, quería que mi hermano me acompañara a repartir las invitaciones, pero dijo que tenia algo muy importante que hacer con el Tío Ford y se fue al bosque.

Estaba por tomar las invitaciones cuando el tío Stan me llamo desde la tienda, me dirigí hacia allá, cuando llegue la tienda estaba sola con excepción del tío Stan que estaba parado en el centro, Wendy y Soos salían por la puerta y al lado de Stan estaban parados mis padres.

Inmediatamente corrí hacía ellos y los abrace _-¡Estoy tan feliz de verlos!-_ les dije mientras ellos correspondían el abrazo. No podía creer que estaban en Hravity Falls una semana antes del final del verano.

Cuando termino el abrazo mi mamá miraba a los lados buscando a alguien _-¿Donde esta Dipper?-_ preguntó. Le sonreí mientras le respondia-Esta en el bosque-El rostros de mis padres se convirtió en uno de preocupación _-¡¿Esta solo en el bosque?!-_ mi madre grito, trate de hablar calmada para tranquilizarla _-Descuiden, el estará bien-_ y Stan agrego _-Ademas no esta solo, esta con Ford-_ ahora los rostros de mis padres eran un mezcla de preocupación y confusión _-¿Quién es Ford?-_ esta vez fue mi papá quien pregunto _-Lo es plicaremos cuando estemos todos juntos-_ respondio Stan, mi madre se vio un poco disgustada por tener que esperar por explicaciones, mi papá hablo _-Entoncés deberiamos ir a buscar a Dipper-_ no sabia se debíamos ir a buscar Dipper, el dijo que haría algo importante, si lo encontrábamos podríamos interrumpir algo, pero es más importante que vea a nuestros padres, así que ahora todos caminábamos por el bosque buscando a Dipper y el tío Ford, todo era normal asta que nuestro alrededor se volvió gris y solo nosotros teníamos color, mi mamá y papá se veían alarmados y preocupados mientras que el tío Stan y yo estábamos alerta, cuando mi padre iba a decir algo lo interrumpí diciendo _-¡Estamos en el paisaje mental!-_ mis padre me miraron confundidos, seguramente preguntándose porque yo sabia que pasaba, esta vez mi madre iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida cuando una risa femenina con eco nos rodeo, reconocería esa risa donde sea, esa era Bell Cipher.

Trate de correr a donde pensé que venia la risa que era un grupo de árboles estrechos que no me permitían ver que había atrás de ellos, pero sentí una mano en mi hombre que me detenía, cuando voltee para ver quien me detuvo vi a mi padre que tenia un rostro de preocupación, mire a su derecha para ver a mi madre aterrada, mire a la izquierda y vi al tío Stan que estaba en posición de defensa.

Mi papá me miro unos segundos antes de hablar _-Mabel, ¿qué esta pasando?-_ su voz demostraba temor _-Estamos en el paisaje mental, es un lugar donde la demonio Bell Cipher te puede hacer entrar y lo controla a placer, debemos encontrarla Dipper y el tío Ford pueden estar en problemas-_ mis padres se veían confundidos ante mi respuesta, esta vez hablo mamá _-No entiendo nada-_ en ese momento no tenia tiempo para esplicarles _-No tenemos tiempo de explicar, debe bastarles por ahora el saber que Dipper puede estar en grave peligro y podría pasarle algo horrible si no lo encontramos-_ mis padre seguían confundidos pero asintieron y nos dirigimos hacía los árboles.

Eran muy estrechos para atravesarlos, así que los rodeamos por unos arbustos cercanos, cuando los atravesamos entramos a un claro. Me quede sin aliento. Estaba Bell Cipher flotando sobre su círculo de invocación con unbrazo extendido, su mano estaba cubierta de llamas azules, pero lo que más me impacto fue el que Dipper estaba fuera del circulo apunto de estrechar la mano de Bell.

No sabia que hacer o que pensar, solo grite _-¡DIPPER!-_ mi hermano me voltio a ver y alejo su mano un poco de la de Bell _-¡¿Mabel?! ¿qué haces aquí?-_ miro a papá y mamá _\- !Papá, Mamá! !¿por qué estan aquí?-_ antes de que mis padre contestaran Bell hablo _-Bien, bien, bien, pero si son el señor y la señora Pines, es un placer conocerlos, pero interrumpen algo-_ la demonio miro a Dipper y volvio a tenderle la mano rodeada de llamas azules, sin decir nada mi hermano estrecho la mano de Bell.

No sabia que pasaba, no sabia que pensar, tantas preguntas pasaban por mi mente, ¿Dipper hizo un trato con Bell? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el trato? más importante ¿Cuál es el precio? aun podía recordar todo el dolor que enfrento Dipper después de dar el pago por el último trato que hicieron, mi hermano paso los siguientes 3 días sin poder moverse.

Antes de que me siguiera haciendo preguntas, de entre los arbustos al otro lado salio el tío Ford y junto con Dipper comenzaron a decir en voz alta un hechizo _-Demon somniorum relinquit corporis plane-_ el círculo de invocación de Bell se ilumino en un color azul claro _-Vos autem sedete in collective Mindscape-_ el brillo aumento y Bell se veía alarmada _-Vos dispendium flatum tuum domain-_ Del círculo salieron unas cadenas de luz azul que atraparon las manos y pies de Bell, ella intento huir pero las cadenas la jalaron haciéndola caer sobre el suelo de rodillas _-Bell eiciant vos Cipher-_ la luz de las cadenas cubrio el cuerpo de Bell haciendola gritar, los ojos de Dipper y Ford comenzaron a brillar en azul _-Exi daemon in perpetuas aeternitates-_ Bell solto un grito de dolor cuando su cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse, de pronto dejo de gritar y comenzo reir, en la muñeca de Dipper apareció una cadena, la otra parte de la cadena la tenia Bell. La demonio jalo a Dipper hacia ella y tomo su mano, la luz de su cuerpo se expandió a el y soltó un grito cuando su cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse, las risas de Bell siguieron hasta que se detuvo para hablar _-¡TU ERES MIO PINO! ¡SIN IMPORTAR QUE, SIEMPRE SERAS MIO!-_ continuo rinendose.

Cuando miro a tío Ford noto que sus ojos dejaron de brillar y corre hacía Dipper _-¡DIPPER!-_ gritó el mientras corria, se aserco a mi hermano y trato de tomar su brazo, pero su mano lo atravesó. Dipper soltó un último grito de dolor antes de desaparecer junto con Bell. Dipper se había ido. Dipper se fue.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mabel se despertó exaltada, sudor frió recorría su cara, salio de su cama ya que no planeaba volver a dormir después de tener ese sueño, aun recordaba lo que Ford les dijo que ocurrió. Les explico que el paisaje mental de una persona es lo que Bell controla y para entrar en cada paisaje mental ella viaja por el paisaje mental colectivo, que es una mezcla de los paisajes mentales de las personas de todo el mundo, el pmc (para abreviar "paisaje mental colectivo") es un lugar vació, no hay nada en el, gracias a sus poderes Bell sabe que ocurre en el plano físico. Ford encontro un hechizo lo suficiente poderoso para desterrar a Bell al pmc y bloquear sus poderes, pero para hacer el hechizo Ford necesitaba más energia magica de la que el tenia así que Dipper lo ayudo, además para que funcionara el hechizo necesitaban que Bell estuviera en su punto de más unión con el plano físico, ese punto es cuando se hace un trato, así que Dipper izo un trato co Bell. Mabel aun recordaba a la perfección como les contó Ford que fue el encuentro de Dipper y Cipher.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dipper termino la invocación y apareció frente a el la demonio sueño _-Bien, bien, bien, es mi querido Pino, ¿qué necesitas?-_ Dipper odiaba a Bell y odiaba estar cerca de ella, pero necesitaba hacer el trato así que comenzó a hablar - _Bell, casi termina el verano y hay muchas cosas que quiero saber antes de irme a casa, pero el tío Ford no me mostrara todo lo quiero ya que cree que es demasiado peligroso, así que quiero que me enseñes todo sobre lo paranormal-_ Bell lo miro unos segundos antes de comenzar _-Así que quieres que te enseñe, ¿pero qué me daras a cambio?-_ Dipper la observó unos segundos y hablo _-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-_ la demonio lo miro y Dipper estaba seguro que si Bell tuviera boca estaría sonriendo _-Te quiero a ti-_ Dipper no sabia a que se refería el triángulo flotante así que pregunto _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_ Bell le respondio en un tono divertido _-Quiero que seas mi propiedad, quiero que seas mío-_ al escuchar eso Dipper retrocedio un paso _-No estoy seguro de eso-_ Bell soltó una pequeña risa y habló _-Pero, ¿qué otra opción tienes? Seis Dedos nunca te mostrara todo y nadie más sabe lo suficiente para enseñarte. Así qué ¿trato?-_ Dipper no queria aceptar un trato en el que se convirtiera en propiedad de Bell, pero necesitaba el trato para hacer el hechizo, asi que solto un suspiro y hablo _-Trato-_ Cuando Dipper iba a tomar la mano de Bell escucho que alguien grito su nombre, miro para ver quien fue y vio a su hermana.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ford les dijo que como último acto en el mundo físico Bell cobro la paga del trato y se llevo a Dipper.

Hasta ahora Ford no logro encontrar una forma de recuperar a Dipper, así que todos renunciaron a la posibilidad de recuperarlo.

Mabel bajo las escaleras para llegar a la cocina y paso frente a su madre que estaba colgando el télefono, se vei feliz y emocionada, Mabel se acerco a su madre y pregunto -Mamá, ¿qué ocurre?- la señora Pines miro a su hija y dijo -¡FORD ENCONTRÓ UNA MANERA DE RECUPERAR A DIPPER!-.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Eso es todo por ahora, ¿qué les parece?**

 **Este es mi primer Fanfic así que no soy buena en esto.**

 **Bueno hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Espero que el ultimo capitulo les haya gustado.**

 **Lamento no poder actualizar antes, pero estuve ocupada y no tenia tiempo de escribir.**

 **Antes de comenzar, aclaro que cuando escribo "pmc" los personajes si dicen el nombre completo, solo lo escribo así para ahorrar tiempo.**

 **Pero en fin, hora de comenzar.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 2: Volver

Punto de vista de Mabel

Estoy en el auto de mis padres camino a la Cabaña del Misterio en Gravity Falls. Hace unas horas me acababa de despertar para el primer día del verano, el primer día de mi verano en el que estaría sin Dipper, pero ahora estoy a unos cuantos minutos de llegar a la Cabaña del Misterio para ver a mis amigos, reencontrarme con mis tíos abuelos y mucho más importante, para recuperar a Dipper.

Cuando mamá me dio la noticia de que el tío Ford encontró una manera de recuperar a Dipper, no lo podía creer. Aun recordaba la desesperación por la que paso mi familia cuando perdimos a mi hermano. Yo ya no era la misma, era callada, depresiva, seria y negativa, pero gracias a mis amigos y familia me recupere, aunque mi antigua personalidad nunca volvió del todo, ahora era menos alegre, me sentía sola y en cierto modo incompleta, pero pronto todo eso cambiaría. En el caso de mis padres fue muy parecido, pero ellos al principio se negaran a creer en lo sobrenatural, pero al final lo terminaron aceptando.

Este verano, después de recuperar a Dipper me gustaría pasar tiempo con el como en los viejos tiempos, cuando eramos los dos divirtiendonos y resolviendo misterios. Me arrepiento que muy seguido lo deje solo y por eso perdió confianza en mi y termino poseido y haciendo el hechizo para desterrar a Bell sin mi. Esta vez no cometeré los mismos errores y me encargare de apoyarlo, ayudarlo y estar con el, esta vez me encargare de que no sacrifique cosas por mi y esta vez no lo perderé.

Este verano sera especial, recuperaremos a Dipper y pasaremos tiempo en familia, en esta ocasión nuestros padres se quedaran las primeras 2 semanas del verano, querían quedarse todas las vacaciones, pero dijeron que Dipper y yo necesitariamos nuestro tiempo de hermanos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finalmente llegaron a la Cabaña del Misterio, bajaron del auto y sacaron su equipaje. Se pararon frente a la cabaña y tocaron la puerta, segundos despues la abrió Stan, no había cambiado, la única diferencia es que ahora tenia unas cuantas arrugas más. Mabel abrazo y saludo cariñosamente a Stan, en cambio sus padres fueron más fríos y solo intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras.

Los saludos se terminaron y se dirigieron al laboratorio de Ford, al igual que en su gemelo, la única diferencia que tenia eran las arrugas, los saludos se hicieron de la misma manera que con Stan.

Despues una corta conversación, la madre de los gemelos dijo _-¿Cómo recuperaremos a Dipper?-_ Ford dio un par de pasos asta quedar a un lado de donde estaba pintado en el suelo el círculo de invocación de Bell Cipher, pero en esta ocasión tenia varios símbolos a su alrededor y tenia varias velas más.

Ford miro a las cuatro personas frente a el y hablo _-Esto que esta a mi lado-_ señala el círculo _-Es un círculo de invocación con el que podremos convocar a Bell a pesar de que este expulsada al pmc. Esos símbolos del exterior anularan el hechizo que Dipper y yo hicimos hace un año. Cuando el hechizo sea anulado Bell podra salir del pmc y recuperara sus poderes. Nosotros convocaremos a Bell y le ofreceremos un trato para que nos devuelva a Dipper-_ Mabel dio un paso al frente y hablo _-¿No hay manera de recuperar a Dipper sin tener que hacer un trato con bell?-_ Ford negó con la cabeza _-Lamentablemente no, al Dipper aceptar ser propiedad de Bell mientras ella cumpla su parte del trato ella esta en todo el derecho de quedarse con Dipper-_ los señores Pines fruncieron el ceño al oír eso, _-¿y que pasa si Bell no cumplió su parte del trato?-_ pregunto Mabel, _-En ese cazo Dipper ya no seria propiedad de ella, pero seguiría atrapado en el pmc, mientras este ahí nuestra única manera de recuperarlo es que Bell lo saque de ahí y lo traiga de vuelta al plano físico-_ le respondió Ford, Mabel se quedo callada unos segundos asta que hablo _-¿Qué trato aremos con Bell?-_ Ford le respondió _-Pediremos que Dipper deje de ser de su propiedad y lo devuelva al plano físico, si no logramos que acepte eso intentaremos que simplemente lo devuelva al plano físico, y ya que no se que puede pedir Bell a cambio, debemos estar listos para negociar-_ Mabel asentio con la cabeza, sus padres no se movieron, la habitación se quedo unos segundos en silencio hasta que el Sr. Pines hablo _-¿Qué pasara si no logramos hacer el trato?-_ Ford se quedo mirando fijamente el círculo, después de unos segundos respondió - _Si no logramos el trato, podemos deshacernos de cualquier esperanza que nos quedara de recuperar a Dipper-_ Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio, asta que Stan hablo _-Hora de comenzar con esto-._

Ford se arrodillo frente al círculo y prendió las velas, los demás se pararon al rededor del círculo. Ford se puso de pie soltó un suspiro y dijo en voz alta _-Somno daemonium capti in collectivum Mindscape-_ el fuego de las velas comenzó a parpadear y el círculo comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca _-Delete exilium tuum et vocavit vos in physica plane-_ La luz blanca se convirtió en azul y los ojos de Ford se iluminaron _-Bell redit huic plano Cipher-_ el brillo aumento, después de eso inicio el clásico hechizo de invocación de Bell, cuando se termino el hechizo estaba en el aire una demonio triángulo que todos conocian. Los señores Pines miraron alrededor para ver que todo se había vuelto gris.

Bell miro alrededor rápidamente y comenzó a hablar _-¡Al fin, estoy de vuelta! !Mis poderes volvieron! ohhhhh y que sorpresa, la familia Pines, mucho tiempo sin verlos-_ Todos en la habitación tenían miradas de odio, nadie hablo durante unos segundos así que Bell continuo hablando _-Veo que no me trajeron de vuelta solo para verme, así que díganme ¿Qué quieren? ohh esperen déjenme adivinar, quieren que les devuelva a mi Pino-_ En el cuerpo de Bell aparecieron rápidamente una imagen del Pino del gorro de Dipper y luego una de Dipper sonriendo. Ford apretó los puños al escuchar decir " **mi** pino", aunque estaba furioso hablo tranquilamente _-Correcto, queremos que lo devuelvas al plano físico y deje de ser de tu propiedad, así que dinos ¿Qué quieres para devolvernos a Dipper?-_ la demonio se acerco a Ford y dijo _\- Déjame pensarlo...¡Ya se! quiero la fisura dimensional-_ Mabel y sus padres se tensaron, recordaban lo importante que Ford les dijo que era la fisura, para su sorpresa Ford respondió calmado _-Encontre una forma de deshacer la fisura, ahora ya no existe-_ Bell lo miro unos segundos y finalmente hablo _-En ese caso tengo una idea para el trato, pero solo devolveré a Pino al plano físico, el seguirá siendo mi propiedad-_ Esta vez hablo Mabel _-¿Hay algo que quieras aparte de la fisura para nos des a Dipper y deje de ser tullo-_ Bell la miro y dijo en un tono divertido _-Lo siento estrella fugaz, pero para su mala suerte, no-_ Ford soltó un suspiro y dijo _-Esta bien, Bell, ¿Cuál es el trato?-_ Volvió a mirar a Ford y hablo _-Devolveré a Pino al plano físico, pero habrá algunas condiciones, seguirá siendo mio, podre visitarlo cuando quiera y yo desidiré si puede irse de Gravity Falls. A cambio ustedes cumplirán las condiciones y no podrán volver intentar deshacerse de mí-_ Ford estaba pensando acerca del trato cuando hablo la Sra. Pines _-Pero, ¿Qué nos garantiza que no volverás a llevarte a Dipper?-_ Bell no volteo a mirarla pero le respondió _-Esta bien, solo podre llevarme a Pino si el esta a favor-_ le tendio la mano a Ford que se prendió en fuego azul _-¿Qué dices seis dedos? ¿Tenemos un trato?-_ Ford soltó un suspiro y tomo la mano de Bell.

Cuando se separaron la demonio chasqueo los dedos y apareció a su lado una esfera de energía de color azul, en su interior estaba Dipper, estaba de rodillas con la vista baja, tenia varias cicatrices y moretones por todo su cuerpo, tenia los ojos vendados, las manos esposadas a su espalda, su ropa estaba desgarrada y en un terrible estado, lo único que no sufrió cambios fue la gorra de árbol de pino que estaba sobre su cabeza.

Mabel sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban en su salir de sus ojos al ver a su hermano así, dio un paso al frente y grito _-¡DIPPER!-_ Bell miro a Mabel y dijo - _Tranquilízate, estrella fugaz. Además como un bono adicional, hice que su cuerpo creciera un año, así que ustedes dos seguirán siendo de la mismo edad. Pero bueno, es hora de irme, y recuerden, la realidad es una ilusión, el universo un holograma, compren oro y adiós-._

Bell desapareció y todo recupero su color. La esfera de energía donde estaba Dipper, desapareció junto con las esposas y las vendas en los ojos. El chico callo al suelo de rodillas y hablo _-haha-_ dejo escapar una pequeña riza que luego se convirtió en una riza histérica y sádica _-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡POR FIN¡ ¡POR FIN SALÍ DE ESE LUGAR! ¡HAHAHAHA!-._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Lamento quedarme en este punto, pero actualizare pronto.**

 **Quería preguntarles ¿Prefieren un capitulo de Dipper y Bell en el PMC, flashbacks, o ambos? y ¿Los capitulos con los señores Pines deben ser varios o solo uno?**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gusta.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**!Hola!**

 **Espero les este gustando la historia**

 **Hora de comenzar.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 3: Hilarante.

Dipper estaba en el suelo de rodillas mientras seguía riéndose _-¡HAHAHA! ¡FINALMENTE SOY LIBRE!-_ Estaba por pararse pero fue interrumpido por Mabel que corrió a abrazarlo _-¡Dipper! Regresaste-_ Lagrimas de alegría se deslizaban por las mejillas de Mabel. Dipper se quedo un momento quieto y en silencio, hasta que finalmente hablo _-¿Mabel? ¿Eres tu?-_ su voz expresaba duda y curiosida. Su hermana le respondió inmediatamente _-Claro que soy yo, tonto. Te extrañe tanto-_ Dipper sonrió y correspondió el abrazo _-Yo también te extrañe-_ Ahora ambos lloraban de alegría.

Los demás se unieron al abrazo y después de varios "Te extrañe" finalmente se separaron. Los gemelos seguían en el piso y Mabel continuaba abrazando a Dipper. La habitación se había quedado en silencio, todas las miradas estaban sobre Dipper, que miraba a todos lados con curiosidad.

El silencio comenzó a extenderse convirtiéndose en incomodo, finalmente Ford hablo _-Dipper-_ el niño lo miro - _¿Qué paso en el tiempo con Bell?-_ Dipper agacho la cabeza, la mirada perdida en el piso , soltó una pequeña riza y hablo _-Era un lugar vació, no había nada, solo estábamos ella y yo. En ese lugar el tiempo transcurre 5 veces más lento, así que lo que a mi me parecieron 5 años, para ustedes fue 1. Bell cumplió su parte del trato y me enseño, pero no solo aprendí sobre lo paranormal, me enseño magia, partes de la historia que no se conocian, incluso me enseño cosas que aprendería en una escuela normal. Al principio lo único que podía hacer era estudiar con ella, pero con el tiempo recupero un poco de su magia, con lo que pudo crear objetos para torturarme-_ Finalmente Mabel se separo de su hermano, contemplo sus heridas y hablo _-Debemos curar tus heridas-_ Los gemelos se pusieron de pie, todos comenzaron a caminar para volver arriba.

Mientras caminaban Dipper se tambaleo y su codo rozo la pared, el niño se quedo quieto, su mirada fija en su brazo. Mabel miro a su hermano cuando este se detuvo _-¿Dipper estas bien?-_ su voz estaba llena de preocupación. Los de mas se detuvieron y se acercaron a los gemelos. Dipper estaba quieto mientras miraba su brazo, sin decir nada golpeo fuertemente su codo contra la pared, una suave riza salio de sus labios y siguió golpeando repetidas veces su brazo contra la pared, ahora su riza llenaba toda la habitación, su riza ya no era la del Dipper que conocian, ya no era una riza inocente o nerviosa, ahora era una riza sádica y llena de locura. La sangre comenzó a escurrir de su codo deslizándose por su brazo mientras que su riza seguía.

La madre de los gemelos corrió hacia su hijo, lo tomo de los hombros y lo jalo hacia ella _-¡¿Dipper?! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!-_ El niño dejo de golpearse contra la pared, su riza siguió unos segundos hasta que se detuvo, ahora tenia una sonriza psicópata en el rostro _-No me ocurre nada, solo me divierto-_ Su madre lo ajito un poco y hablo _-¡¿Divertirte?! ¡Te estas lastimando, te estas causando dolor!-_ El niño solto una pequeña riza y respondió _-Eso es lo divertido, el dolor es hilarante, es una sensación que te atrapa, que no puedes ignorar, es una prueba de que sientes-_ La cara de su madre comenzaba a reflejar miedo y el niño de nuevo comenzó a reírse.

Dipper estaba por volver a golpear su codo contra la pared, pero alguien lo abrazo por la espalda deteniéndolo, el niño volteo para ver a su gemela, lágrimas comenzaba a brotar de los ojos Mabel, apretó el agarre sobre su hermano y dijo _-¡Alto! Tienes que detenerte te estas haciendo daño, me estas asustando-_ La riza de Dipper comenzó a disminuir hasta desaparecer. Miro a su hermana, sus lágrimas habían desaparecido y lo libero del abrazo. Mabel caminó frente a su hermano, tomo su muñeca y dijo _-Debemos curar tus heridas-_ Despues de eso todos salieron sin decir nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le habían quitado la playera a Dipper, revelando una serie de cortes, moretones y cicatrices por todo su pecho y espalda, la misma situación estaba en un sus brazos y piernas. Ford atendía los cortes de Dipper mientras que un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, de nuevo Ford fue el que rompió el silencio _-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-_ Dipper soltó un suspiro y respondió _-El pmc es un lugar vació, no hay nada, uno de mis más grandes deseos era poder tocar algo, era el poder sentirlo. Cuando Bell recupero un poco de sus poderes podía crear objetos, pero al principio eran solo ilusiones que me daban una falsa esperanza de poder sentir algo. Pero un día, logro hacer algo físico, hizo un cuchillo, con el comenzó a hacer cortes en mi piel, me causo mucho dolor, pero algo era diferente, era diferente como sentía el dolor, era una sensación que recorría todo mi cuerpo, era algo que podía sentir físicamente, era algo hermoso, era hilarante-_ Todos se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando terminaron de atender las heridas de Dipper, este se quedo dormido y lo recostaron en su cama en el ático, Mabel se quedo con Dipper, los señor Pines fueron a conseguir ropa para su hijo, y Stan y Ford estaban en la cocina.

Stan estaba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa, mientras que Ford estaba recargado contra la pared, Stan fue el primero en hablar _-¿Qué le ocurre al chico?-_ Ford suspiro y dijo _-Era de esperar que habría cambios en su personalidad, pero no esperaba que se desarrollada en el chico el mismo pensamiento que el de Bell "el dolores hilarante"-_ Stan se quedo un momento en silencio antes de hablar _-¿Qué otros cambios habrá tenido?-_ Ford miro fijamente al piso, no queria responder, le tenia miedo a la respuesta, pero aun así respondió _-Es probable que ahora tenga múltiples traumas físicos y psicológicos, su personalidad debió cambiar, pero también necesitamos saber que aprendió de magia, Bell pudo haberle enseñado magia muy poderosa y si Dipper tiene demasiados problemas mentales puede ser una amenaza-_ Después de eso la cocina se quedo en silencio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Lamento que el capitulo haya sido tan corto, pero en compensación haré mi mejor esfuerzo por subir otro capítulo esta semana.**

 **Adiós y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

 **No pude aceptar que el último capitulo fuera tan corto, así que hay antes capitulo nuevo.**

 **En caso de que ya hayan visto el capitulo "El último Mabelcornío" deben saber que aquí no ocurrió ese capitulo.**

 **Hora de empezar.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 4: Estar alerta.

Punto de vista de Mabel.

Estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de Dipper. Se veía realmente tranquilo mientras dormía, no puedo evitar preguntarme que estará soñando, podría tener buenos sueños en las que estemos juntos o podría tener pesadillas en las que sea torturado por Bell. Aunque dudo que sean pesadillas, se ve muy calmado como para que sean malos sueños.

En mi mente sigue apareciendo la escena en el laboratorio de Ford, Dipper haciendo se daño mientras afirma que es divertido, me aterra conocer los cambios que a tenido, era lógico que cambiaría, pero en ese momento en el laboratorio incluso pensé que Bell había poseído a Dipper de nuevo. Espero que aun exista el Dipper que conocia.

No se cuánto tiempo llevo aquí observando a Dipper, hace un buen rato escuche regresar a mis padres. Saco mi celular para ver la hora "4:37 pm", llevo más de cuatro horas viendo a Dipper y empiezo a tener sueño, talvez debería tomar una siesta.

Empieza a costar me más trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos, cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormida, el tío Stan abre la puerta, la miro confundida y el habla _-Ford quiere hablar con nosotros-_ Asiento con la cabeza y sin decir nada me pongo de pie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los señores Pines estaban sentados de un lado de la mesa de la cocina, Ford estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, la habitación estaba en silencio hasta que Stan y Mabel entraron a la cocina y Ford hablo _-Ahora que estamos todos debemos hablar-_ Stan se sentó entre Ford y la señora Pines, mientras que Mabel al lado de su padre dejando una silla vacía entre ella y Ford.

Ford comenzó _-Ya que Dipper paso lo que a el le parecieron cinco años con Bell debemos estar preparados para los cambios que pueda tener-_ La sra. Pines frunció el seño y hablo _-¿Estan diciendo que debemos protegernos de Dipper?-_ su voz tenía un toque de enoje _-Alice, estoy diciendo que debemos estar alerta-_ respondió Ford de modo calmado, pero Alice se levanto rápidamente golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos _-!¿Esta alerta?! ¡¿Por qué deberiamos de cuidarnos de mi hijo?!-_ ahora su voz estaba llena de ira, pero Ford siguió respondiendo de manera calmada _-Solo estoy diciendo que debemos estar alerta por sí llega a tener cambios similares a lo que ocurrió en el laboratorio, aunque necesitare hacerle unas pruebas para ver que magia y cambios tiene-_ ahora Alice se veía a un más enojada _-¡No le harás pruebas! ¡No es uno de tus experimentos, Stanford!-_ el sr. Pines se puso de pie y coloco su mano sobre el hombre de su esposa mientras decía de forma calmada _-Alice, cálmate-_ con un movimiento de su mano quito la mano de su esposo de su hombro y se quedo en silencio, aunque su cara seguía reflejando enojo.

Ford volvió a hablar de forma tranquila, pero en su voz podía apreciarse que se le acababa la paciencia _-Dipper no es un experimento, solo le haré unas pruebas para comprobar sí no es un riesgo para él o para nosotros-_ después de unos segundos los señores Pines se sentaron y la cocina quedo en silencio.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que se hablara provocando un silencio incomodo. Finalmente el sr. pines hablo rompiendo el silencio _-¿Qué pruebas harás?-_ Ford lo miro y respondió _-Veremos como actúa en una rutina diaria sin cosas paranormales, le pediremos que muestre que magia aprendió y por último como reacciona ante situaciones de presión-_ Alice se unió a la conversación _-¿Eso es todo lo que queráis hablar con nosotros_ \- su voz seguía demostrando un poco de enojo _-No, también quería decirles que he puesto una barrera alrededor de la cabaña a prueba Bell, mientras estén dentro ella no podrá hacerles nada, ni siquiera podrá hacerlos entrar al paisaje mental-_ esta vez hablo el sr. Pines _-Con la barrera ¿Bell se mantendrá alejada de Dipper?-_ Ford soltó un suspiro y respondió _-Eso espero, Edward-_ ahora hablo Stan _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-_ Ford lo miro y dijo _-Como Dipper es propiedad de Bell, el le pertenece en cuerpo, mente y alma, con eso ella puede poseer su cuerpo en cualquier momento o entrar en su mente, la barrera evita eso. Pero como la mente de Dipper es de Bell, existe la posibilidad de que pueda hablar con Dipper mentalmente o meterse en sus sueños-_ ahora volteó a mirar a Mabel _-¿Cómo esta durmiendo Dipper?-_ la chica contesto alegremente _-Duerme tranquilamente, debe tener buenos sueños-_ Ford dio una pequeña sonrisa y hablo _-Pero por si acaso cuando despierte pregunta lo que soñó-_ Mabel sonrió y respondió _-Por supuesto, tío Ford-_ Alice se puso de pie y hablo _-Subiré a ver a Dipper y ponerle su ropa nueva-_ con esas palabras dejo la habitación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Dipper.

Cuando me desperté note lo oscura que estaba la habitación, mire la ventana para notar la luna en el cielo, en la pared al lado de mi cama había un reloj que marcaba "3:19" aun era de madrugada y quería dormir un poco más, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía dormir, pero mi cuerpo ya no se sentía cansado, así que salí de mi cama y me puso de pie, mire al otro lado de la habitación para ver a Mabel dormir tranquilamente mientras abrazaba a Pato.

Tome mi gorra de árbol de Pino que estaba en un pequeño mueble abajo de mi cama y me puse unos zapatos deportivos que estaban al lado de mi cama, parecían nuevos y me eran de mi talla

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala, me senté en el sillón y retire las vendas de mi brazo izquierdo, contemplé un momento las cicatrices y moretones que tenia, despues de unos segundos chasqué los dedos y en mi mano derecha apareció un cuchillo con la hoja plateada y el mango azul.

Comenzó a hacer cortes en mi brazo mientras contenia mis risas, no quería despertar a todos en la cabaña. Después de varios cortes escurría sangre de mi brazo, aparecí lo necesario para tratar las nuevas heridas y coloque vendas nuevas, con un chasquido hice desaparecer las cosas para las heridas junto con las viejas vendas.

Encendí la televisión y la mire unos minutos hasta volver a quedarme dormido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Esto es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **El próximo capitulo sera un poco más largo y lo subiré entre el martes y el jueves.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

 **Tuve unos días ocupados, pero después de algo de esfuerzo logre hacer el capitulo.**

 **Alguien me pregunto "¿Qué significa pmc?" eso lo mencione en el capitulo 1 y significa de manera abreviada paisaje mental colectivo.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Hora de comenzar.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 5: Aprender.

Punto de vista de Mabel.

Acababa de despertarme y mire hacía la cama de Dipper, sentí como mi corazón se detuvo un momento por lo que vi, la cama estaba vacía, ¿Dónde estaba Dipper? salí de mi cama y corrí hacia la planta baja, iba a ir al laboratorio a decirle al tío Ford que Dipper había desaparecido, pero cuando me dirigí hacía la maquina expendedora escuche pisadas, volteé para mirar de donde provenían, para mi alivio vi a Dipper caminando mientras soltaba un bostezo.

Corrí hacia Dipper, estaba tan aliviada de que estuviera aquí, no podía soportar la idea de volver a perderlo. Cuando estuve frente a él, lo abrase el se quedo inmóvil, hasta que después de varios segundos correspondió el abrazo.

Duramos abrazados unos segundos hasta que el nos separo, me estaba mirando fijamente, su rostro espesaba confusión _-¿Te ocurre algo?-_ dijo Dipper, su voz tenia un pequeño toque de preocupación aunque su rostro no había cambiado nada. Hasta ese momento note que estaba llorando, me limpie las lágrimas con mi mano derecha y lo volví a abrazar mientras le decía _-Solo estoy feliz de que estés aquí-_ el correspondió el abrazo.

Después de barios segundos nos separamos y miro su rostro, estaba sonriendo, ya no era una sonrisa psicópata y sádica, ahora era como hace 1 año era una sonrisa alegre e inocente.

Le correspondí la sonrisa y hable _-¿Qué haces aquí abajo Dipper?-_ la sonrisa no abandono su rostro y respondió _-Me desperté hace un rato y quería leer un libro, pero no encontré ninguno...eso me recuerda ¿Donde están los diarios? -_ mi sonrisa se hizo un poco más pequeña, sabia que si él tenían los diarios iría a buscar criaturas y seria peligroso. Pero esta vez no lo dejare solo, me encargare de estar con el. Además de que todos lo vigilaran para asegurarse de que este bien.

Mi sonrisa volvió a hacerse grande y dije _-El tío Ford tiene los diarios-_ la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y comenzó a mirar la maquina expendedora, en ese momento escuche el gruñido del estomago de Dipper, _-¿Quieres qué te prepare algo para el desayuno?-_ le dije, el asintió con la cabeza. Le sonreí y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar pancakes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dipper y Mabel desayunaron en silencio y fueron a ver la televisión, más tarde los demás despertaron y fueron a ver a los gemelos, cada saludo incluía preguntas como "¿Te sientes bien?" dirigidas Dipper, el siempre respondía que solo estaba dolorido.

Ese día no se abrió la Cabaña del Misterio, ya que debían comenzar a investigar a Dipper.

Después de que todos desayunaron, Mabel se cambio de ropa poniendose un sweater rosa, unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y zapatos negros. Alice ayudo a Dipper a ponerse su ropa nueva, que era una playera roja, una sudadera azul de cierre que dejo abierta, unos pantalones de mezclilla rectos y botas negras, Alice insistió en que Dipper dejara de usar esa vieja gorra del árbol de pino, pero Dipper se negó a dejarla. Después de eso todos bajaron al laboratorio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Dipper

Estamos en el laboratorio de Ford, mis padres al lado derecho de la habitación, Mabel a mi lado, mis tíos Stan y Ford frente a mi, y yo estoy sentado en una silla en el centro de la habitación.

Ford se pone frente a mi y dice _-¿Qué magia aprendiste?-_ solté una pequeña risa _-¿Qué quieres que te muestre?-_ dije. El me miro unos segundos y hablo _-Lo que tu quieras mostrarnos-_ sonreí de manera maliciosa. Les mostraría algo que los sorprendería aunque es muy simple. Chasquee los dedos y mi mano se cubrió en una flama amarilla.

Mire las reacciones de los demás, todos estaban impresionados. Los rostros de mis padres tenían un toque de miedo, eso me agradaba. Se que querrán saber que más magia aprendí a hacer, pero solo les mostrare lo básico, los planes de la ama Cipher podrían afectarse si les muestro demasiado, también debo tener cuidado al hablar sobre mi ama, sospecharan si menciono ama o maestra Cipher.

El fuego de mi mano se apago, la habitación se quedo en silencio, mi sonrisa desapareció. Ford volvió a hablar _-¿Qué más sabes hacer?-_ su voz demostraba curiosidad _-Realmente aprendí poca magia, Bell me enseño más sobre otras cosas que sobre magia-_ dije, en realidad me siento incomodo por llamar así a mi maestra, pocas veces la llamo por su nombre, y cuando lo llego hacer siempre viene acompañado por un ama, maestra o en pocas ocasiones señora o señorita.

Ford me miro unos segundos y hablo _-¿Sabes hacer algo más?-_ su voz conservaba la curiosidad _-Se hacer cosas fáciles como hologramas de cosas simples o pequeñas,bolas de luz que no son muy grandes, lo más avanzado que se hacer es el fuego-_ dije. Ford parecía creerme. Me alegra que la ama Cipher también me enseño a mentir, si no lo hubiera echo tendría muchos problemas ya que aun no podía mostrarles toda mi magia.

La cara de Ford tiene un toque de decepción, parece que en verdad quería que yo hubiera aprendido más magia. Pero descuida Seis Dedos, pronto podrás ver todo mi potencial junto con el triunfo de mi maestra.

 _-¿Qué otras cosas te enseño-_ dijo Ford. - _Cosas que te ensenarían en una escuela normal, barias jugadas de ajedrez, como tocar el piano, información sobre las criaturas paranormales, las cosas que te enseño a ti cuando trabajaron juntos y también me hablo un poco sobre otras dimensiones y realidades-._

Lo ultimo pareció llamar su atención, ya que todo lo anterior ya lo sabe o no es importante. _-¿Qué te dijo a cerca de otras dimensiones y realidades?-_ preguntó Ford, _-Ella me explico que todas las dimensiones son diferentes, habitan en ellas diferentes seres, ninguna dimensión es igual a otra pero todas tienen algo en común, todas están en la misma realidad. Hay diferentes realidades, en cada una hay cambios en la historia, las realidades son practicamente infinitas ya que cada suceso tiene sus variables-_ respondí.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Ford.

Parece que Dipper no aprendió mucha magía, eso tiene sentido, en el trato no se menciono magia, es sorprendente que Bell le aya enseñado más cosas de las que se menciono en el trato, normalmente ella no hace esas cosas, talvez estaba aburrida y para entretenerse le enseñó más a cosas.

Necesito aprender que más le ocurrió a Dipper, necesito preguntarle que a vivido. En caso de que comience a actuar de manera sospechosa podríamos entrar en su mente y ver que le ocurre, el problema es que Bell podría estar en su mente y eso seria muy peligroso.

Por ahora tendré que conformarme con la información que diga Dipper, aunque sea la misma persona a la que hace 1 año le ofrecí ser mi aprendiz y quedarse en Gravity Falls no puedo evitar desconfiar, Bell podria incluso haber echo que se ponga de su lado y la ayude a dominar el mundo, aun es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones pero es importante tener presentes las probabilidades.

La la habitación se quedo en silencio hasta que hable _-¿Qué tal si vamos al bosque?-_ Dipper me miro y respondió _-Es una buena idea-_ había un sonrisa en su rostro. Todos salimos del laboratorio y fuimos al bosque. Mi plan es ver como reacciona Dipper frente a una criatura.

*6 horas después*

Vamos de regreso a la cabaña y no puedo creerlo, en todo el tiempo en el bosque no encontramos ninguna criatura, eso es muy peculiar ya que normalmente es bastante fácil encontrar algo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Bell

La barrera alrededor de la cabaña me impide entrar, pero gracias al trato con mi Pino puedo ver a través de su mente que ocurre alrededor.

Los he observado todo el día y debo admitirlo Pino es genial mintiendo, después de todo Estrella Fugas y su padres siempre reconocían cuando mentía y Seis Dedos y Fez son muy buenos reconociendo mentiras, y a pesar de todo eso no descubrieron que mi Pino mentía.

Ahora van caminando de regreso del bosque, pasaron 6 horas ahí y no encontraron nada, eso se debe a que mi Pino uso magia para sentir la presencia de las criaturas y alejarse de ellas. Se que a mi aprendiz le gustaría pelear contra alguna criatura, pero podría salirse de control y usar magia que se supone no soba o usar alguna técnica de pelea que aprendió, y seria muy problemático si eso pasara,se que mi Pino intentaría contenerse lo mejor posible, pero no planeo arriesgarme tan pronto.

Es tan lejos de la cabaña así que tardaran un rato en llegar, por lo que entrare en la mente de Pino a ver recuerdos mientras tengo la oportunidad.

Su mente es un gran bosque de pinos en blanco y negro demostrando lo dañado que esta psicológicamente, el cielo es completamente negro, solo se puede ver la constelación de la osa mayor, en el centro del bosque hay un claro en el cual esta una mansión, es muy grande y de color negro, no tiene ventanas, la única forma de entrar es por una puerta blanca doble que tiene un grabado de color negro de un árbol de pino.

En el interior hay muchas habitaciones, pero la más importante es la que esta en el ático, ese es el dormitorio de mi pequeño Pino, su puerta es doble y a diferencia de las demás puertas de la casa que son blancas está es negra con un grabado de color blanco de un triangulo con un ojo. El interior del dormitorio es de color negro, en el techo esta grabado con color blanco mi rueda con mis símbolos y abajo de eso hay un pino dentro de un triángulo. Pegado a la pared central hay una cama y un escritorio blancos. Por toda la habitación hay muebles color negro llenos de libros blancos, cada libro guarda un recuerdo.

Estoy flotando por su habitación pensando en que recuerdo me gustaría ver, finalmente me decidí, veré la primera vez que le mostré a Pino mi forma humana, ese mismo día fue la primera vez desde que fui encerrada en el pmc que pude crear algo.

Avanzo un poco más y tomo un libro en el cual está el recuerda que busco, gracias a que la mente de Pino es mia se donde esta cada recuerdo. Adopto mi forma humana que es una chica de 13 cerca de los 14 años (es así para tener la misma edad que mi Pino) con el cabello amarillo cenizo que me llega a la cintura, mi piel es completamente blanca, mi cabello cubre mi ojo izquierdo, mi ojo derecho es de un color dorado con la pupila levemente alargada, uso un vestido amarillo con un diseño de ladrillos en la falda, tiene una cinta negra con un moño en la cintura, llevo botas de tacon de color negro, guantes negros que me llegan al codo y mi clasico sombrero de copa.

Me siento en la cama de Pino y abro el libro. En el puedo ver a Pino y a mi en mi forma de figura en el pmc, llevabamos alrededor de 6 meses para nosotros ahí, que en plano físico seria aproximadamente mes y medio en el cual me dedique a enseñarle magia, cosas paranormales, lo que aprendio Seis Dedos cuando trabaje con el y cosas que enseñarian en una universidad día los dos teniamos flojera por lo que no queriamos hacer nada y nos aburriamos, en ese momento se me había ocurriodo una idea, junte toda la energia que pude y adopte mi forme humana. Pino se habia quedado sin palabras _-¿Maestra Bell?-_ dijo mi Pino, en ese tiempo aun no se acostumbraba del todo a decirme ama o maestra, pero me tenia miedo por el hecho de que el era mio, así que me decia maestra, ya que el decia que era mejor que decirme ama Cipher. Sonrei de manera maliciciosa y me aserque a el _-¿Qué ocurre mi Pino? ¿Te gusta mi forma humana?-_ dije, el me veia detenidamente mientras un pequeño rubor aparecio en sus mejillas, era obia que pensaba que yo era linda, al principio no lo acepto pero semanas despues lo admitio, _-Es solo que no pense que tuvieras una forma humana-_ dijo _-Claro que la tengo, pero casi nuca la uso, si fuera física en lugar de poseer tu cuerpo hubiera usado esta forma y coquetearte-_ respondí. El rubor en sus mejillas aumento y desvio la mirada _-Eso no hubiera funcionado-_ dijo, solte una pequeña risa y me aserque más el _-¿Quieras hacer algo divertido?-_ pregunte el me miro y dijo _-¿Cómo qué?-_ solte una pequeña risa y hable _-Tu solo cierra tus ojos-._

El obedecio con miedo y serro sus ojos, me concentre y logre crear un cuchillo, ¡Por fin había creado algo físico! Con el cuchillo hize un corte en el brazo de Pino, era poco profundo pero aun así sangro un poco. Mi Pino habrio los ojos de golpe, miro el corte y solto una pequeña risa.

Decidi darle el cuchillo y comenzo a hacer multiplos cortes en sus brazos y piernas mientras reia como un loco, al poco tiempo tambien comenze a reir, ese día me había enterado que mi Pino se había convertido en masoquista.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Hasta la proxima.**

 **¡Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

 **Estoy devuelta con un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Hora de comenzar.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 6: Piano

Cuando los Pines llegaron a la cabaña comieron y se quedaron viendo la televisión el resto de la tarde. Cuando anocheció Ford bajo al sótano donde tenía una cama, Stan fue a su habitación, Dipper y Mabel al ático y Alice y Edward dormirían en el cuarto de descanso de Soos.

*A la mañana siguiente*

Stan y Ford se despertaron primero, desayunaron y fueron a abrir la cabaña, al poco tiempo llegaron Wendy y Soos, ambos preguntaron si habían podido recuperar a Dipper, a lo que les respondieron que si, ambos querían ir a ver a los gemelos, pero Ford y Stan dijeron que esperaran a que despertaran.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Dipper

Acabo de despertar, toda la noche la Ama Cipher y yo estuvimos hablando dentro de mi mente sobre el é a mirar a Mabel que seguía durmiendo, debo admitirlo extrañaba verla, extrañaba a mis tíos y extrañaba a mis padres, aunque dentro de poco nada de eso importara.

Me levante de la cama, me quité la pijama y me vestí. Despues me dirigí a la planta baja para ver si alguien esta despierto. Escuche ruido y me dirigí hacía el, ahí había gente viendo objetos de la tienda en la cabaña, mis tíos dando el recorrido a los turistas, mire a un lado y ahí estaba Soos cambiando un foco, cuando mire la maquina registradora vi a Wendy leyendo una revista con los pies encima de la mesa.

Solté una pequeña risa, si estoy feliz de estar de vuelta, di unos cuantos pasos y me dirigí hacia donde están Wendy y Soos, ninguno había notado mi presencia _-¡Buenos días!-_ dije en un tono alegre, ambos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y me miraron durante barios segundos con la boca abierta, solté otra pequeña risa _-¿Qué no van a saludar a su viejo amigo?-_ dije en un tono divertido.

Ambos corrieron a abrazarme mientras lágrimas de alegría amenazaban con salir de sus ojos - _¡DIPPER!-_ dijo Soos - _¡Estamos tan felices de que regresaras!-_ agrego Wendy. Rompí el abrazo _-Yo también estoy feliz de verlos-_ dije mientras sonreía, Wendy paso su mano por mi cara donde tengo barios raspones y algunas cicatrices, frunció el ceño -¡ _¿Qué te hizo esa maldita triángulo illuminati!-_ dijo la pelirroja. Eso me enfureció, nadie le habla así a mi maestra, NADIE, me costo trabajo contener mi ira y no saltar sobre Wendy para matarla _-No es nada importante-_ dije ocultando toda mi ira.

Seguimos hablando sobre lo que a pasado en el último año, Soos y Melody están bien como pareja, mientras que Wendy es de nuevo la novia de Robbie, eso ya no me molesta, ahora no tengo tiempo para concentrarme en problemas amorosos, por ahora debo encontrar la forma de conseguir lo necesario para el plan de mi Ama.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Más tarde Alice, Edward y Mabel despertaron, desayunaron junto con Dipper y pasaron varias horas hablando y conociendo a Wendy y Soos. Todo el tiempo Dipper actuaba de una manera alegre, relajada y un poco seria, era parecido a antes de que fuera llevado por Bell.

Cuando cerro la cabaña los trabajadores se fueron a sus respectivas casas mientras que la familia Pines cenaba. Durante la cena todos comían en silencio hasta que Ford hablo _-¿Todo a estado en orden Dipper?_ \- dijo, - _Si tío Ford-_ respondió de manera alegre el niño - _¿Has dormido bien?_ \- pregunto Ford. En ese momento Mabel recordó que Ford le había pedido el día anterior que le preguntara a Dipper que había soñado.

 _-Eh dormido bien-_ respondió Dipper _-¿Qué has soñado?-_ pregunto Mabel, Dipper la miro y respondió _-No recuerdo-_ Ford miro a sus sobrino nieto con un poco de desconfianza, estaba un 70% seguro que Bell vería a Dipper mientras dormí, pero el niño no parecía mentir.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila y en silencio, cuando terminaron todos fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir.

Dipper y Mabel estaban acostados en sus respectivas, ambos conpartieron un "Buenas noches" y se quedaron dormidos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Dipper

Me quede dormido y entre a mi mente, estaba frente a esa gran mansión negra, estaba por entrar pero me detuve para mirar mi ropa, traía un pantalón de franela azul y una playera blanca, traía mi pijama. No poda ver así a mi Maestra viéndome así, chasqué los dedos y ahora traía un traje muy parecido al que use cuando mi Ama controlo mi cuerpo durante la obra de calcetines de Mabel, la única diferencia es que los detalles amarillos que tenia esa traje ahora son azules.

Abría la puerta y entre, era un gran salón de color gris oscuro, había unos sillones negros y una mesa blanca en el centro, en las paredes había entradas a las distintas áreas de la mansión.

Comencé a escuchar el sonido de un piano, era una melodía tranquila que hacia sentir paz y un poco de miedo, me dirigí a una de las entradas y entre a un pasillo en el cual había una puerta blanca al otro extremo. Me acerque a la puerta, el sonido del piano se hizo más fuerte y comencé a escuchar una melodiosa voz cantar:

 _Ese pobre pajarito atrapado fue,_

 _quería escapar pero no lo logro,_

 _al final entendió no podría huir,_

 _ahora obedece a su captor,_

Lentemente abrí la puerta y entre a la habitación, era de un color gris claro, había un arpa, una guitarra acústica, un violín, una flauta, un clarinete, una trompeta y en el centro de la habitación estaba mi Maestra en su forma humana, estaba tocando el piano mientras cantaba.

 _Esa avecilla, importante es,_

 _ayudara en el, plan de su amo,_

 _ahora el ave, a cambiado,_

 _se a corrompido, y enloqueció,_

La vista de mi Ama esta fija en el piano, se que ya había notado mi presencia, pero seguía tocando como si no estuviera ahí. Conozco bien esa canción, la compusimos juntos, recuerdo bien ese día.

*Comienzo de flashback*

Estábamos en el pmc, despues de mucho esfuerzo logramos hacer un piano y mi maestra me había enseñado a tocarlo. Ella empezó a tocar en las teclas más altas un ritmo tranquilo que hacia sentir paz y un poco de temor, yo empeze a tocar el mismo ritmo en el otro extremo del piano. No se porque pero comencé a cantar.

 _Ese pobre pajarito atrapado fue,_

 _quería escapar pero no lo logro,_

 _al final entendió no podría huir,_

 _ahora obedece a su captor,_

Mi ama me miro curiosa, yo deje de cantar y ella comenzó a hacerlo.

 _Esa avecilla, importante es,_

 _ayudara en el plan de su amo,_

 _ahora el ave a cambiado,_

 _se a corrompido y enloqueció_

*Fin del flashback*

Mi Señora seguía tocando y comenzó a cantar el ultimo verso.

 _Ahora el ave su objetivo ara,_

 _hará que todos sirvan a su amo,_

 _no le importa que deba hacer,_

 _el a su maestro seguirá._

Tocó unas notas más en el piano y se detuvo, se paro y me miro _-Toca y canta muy bien Señorita Bell-_ dije, en ese momento me sentí seguro de llamarla por su nombre _-Tu tampoco tocas mal mi Pino. Esa canción me gusta, aunque tu eres un Pino no un ave-_ dijo mi maestra.

Ambos soltamos una pequeña risa - _¿Cuándo debo comenzar a conseguir lo necesario?-_ pregunte _-Esta misma noche, cuando salgas asegúrate de que nadie te vea, también puedes hablar con migo a través de tu mente en caso de que necesites ayuda-_ dijo, yo asentí con la cabeza _-Pero primero, ven a tocar con migo_ \- dijo mi Ama, me acerque y me senté con ella, comencé a tocar una melodía un poco más alegre y rápida que la ultima, mi Maestra comenzó a tocar con migo.

Despues de un tiempo dejamos de tocar y nos pusimos de pie, me despedí y salí de mi mente. Al despertar mire la ventana y vi la luna, vi el reloj que esta al lado de mi cama y vi que decía 1:15 am, me levante, me puse mis zapatos y me dirigí a la puerta, antes de salir mire a mi hermana, estaba dormida abrazando a Pato, un pequeño hilo de saliba escurría de su boca, era gracioso verla así.

Baje las escaleras lo más silencioso que pude, fui a la entrada y salí al bosque, comencé a caminar para encontrar lo que necesito, podría flotar en lugar de caminar, pero cansa demasiado, así que solo podrá hacerlo por poco tiempo y terminaría demasiado agotado, así que seguiré mi camino a pie.

Me dirijo al centro del bosque mientras sigo tarareando las canciones que toque con mi Maestra, disfruto bastante de la música, así que me alegro de que me haya enseñado a tocar barios instrumentos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero le haya gustado.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!**

 **Estoy devuelta con un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Comencemos.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 7: Avanzando.

Punto de vista de Dipper.

Llevaba alrededor de 4 horas caminando por el bosque, estaba buscando el núcleo paranormal. Gravity Falls esta llena de rarezas porque tiene energía que atrae lo paranormal, yo estoy buscando el núcleo de dicha energía.

Con mi magia sentí la energía para encontrar el núcleo, mientras más me acerco más fuerte es. Se puede sentir como en ese punto del bosque la energía es muy fuerte, faltaba poco para llegar.

Finalmente llegue al núcleo, al sentir la energía es algo impresionante, es una gran cantidad concentrada en el mismo punto, sin embargo, esta parte del bosque no es nada impresionante, es como cualquier otro punto del bosque, no hay nada que resalte, eso es bueno, ya que en caso de que Ford descubra el plan, no sabrá donde esta el núcleo.

Regresar seria mucho más rápido ya que ya conocía el camino, ya no tardaría en amanecer así que era mejor volver. En mi cabeza empecé a escuchar la voz de mi maestra _-¿Encontraste el núcleo?-_ dijo _-Si, volveré en la noche para encontrar lo siguiente-_ respondí _-Perfecto, ahora vuelve a la cabaña, no queremos que te metas en problemas-_ dijo, despues de eso, camine en silencio de vuelta a la cabaña.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Ford.

Me desperté y mire el reloj al lado de mi cama, decía 8:30, me levante, vestí y salí del sótano, entré a la cocina y vi a todos sentados alrededor de la mesa desayunando cereal _-Buenos días-_ dije, todos me voltean a ver y dijeron al unisono _-Buenos días-_

Me senté en una silla entre Stan y Dipper y comencé a desayunar.

Mire durante un momento a Dipper, no a tenido ningún comportamiento sospechoso, me gustaría que me dijera más información de lo que aprendió, también quisiera escuchar como toca el piano _-Dipper-_ dije, el me mira y responde _-¿Qué ocurre tío Ford?-_ pregunta _-Me gustaría escucharte tocar el piano, hay una tienda de instrumentos musicales que abrió en el pueblo hace poco más tarde podríamos ir_ \- dije, el me sonrió y respondió _-Claro que si-._

*Más tarde*

Mabel, Alice, Edward, Dipper y yo estábamos en la tienda de música, es un lugar grande con muchos instrumentos distintos, hay varias personas caminando por el lugar, el encargado de la tienda esta ocupado mostrando unas guitarras a unos chicos, así que estábamos caminando por la tienda buscando lo que necesitábamos. Finalmente encontramos un piano y nos asurcamos a él _-¿Podemos probarlo?-_ pregunto Dipper lo suficiente alto para que el encargado nos escuchara _-Por supuesto-_ respondió, Dipper se sentó frente al piano y puso sus dedos unos centímetros sobre las teclas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Dipper.

Nunca había tocado el piano en el plano físico, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Me prepare y comencé a tocar la canción "Spanish Dance" de Shostakovich, mientras tocaba estaba un poco nervioso, solo había tocado en mi mente y en el pmc, aunque en esos lugares me estaba escuchando mi Ama, así que es la misma cantidad de presión.

Seguí con la canción y la gente comenzaba a rodearnos para verme tocar el piano, durante un momento creí ver a Pacifica y a su padre entre el grupo que me rodea, pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación. Cuando termine de tocar escuche como todos me aplaudían, Mabel me abrazo y hablo _-Wow ¡Eso fue genial!-_ Ford puso su mano en mi hombro y dijo _-Fue impresionante-_ mire a mis padres y ambos sonreían _-Tocas muy bien-_ dijo mi madre.

Se acercaron a nosotros dos personas, eran Pacifica y su padre. Su padre se acerco a mi y dijo _-Tocas muy bien, niño, ¿Qué te parecería enseñarle a tocar a mi hija? te pagare una buena cantidad-_ esto era una gran oportunidad, Pacifica es necesaria para el plan, y enseñándole a tocar el piano tendría más posibilidades para conseguir lo que necesito _-No veo porque no, pero mis padres son los que deciden-_ dije, en ese momento sentí como alguien puso su mano en mi hombre, volteé para ver quien fue y vi a mi padre _-Si tu quieres, puedes hacerlo-_ dijo.

-Entonces esta decidido, mañana pasara por ti una limusina a las 2 de la tarde- dijo el padre de Pacifica, despues de eso ambos se fueron y poco después nosotros también.

Cuando volvimos a la cabaña le contamos a mis padres lo importante que es la familia Nortwest, cuando terminamos de explicarles salieron a comprarme un traje, ya que dijeron que debía verme bien. Mientras ellos fueron a comprar ropa, el resto nos quedamos a ayudar en la cabaña.

Cuando volvieron mis padres ya habíamos cerrado, estábamos Stan, Mabel y yo viendo la televisión, mientras que el tío Ford estaba en su laboratorio. Me compraron un pantalón de vestir, saco, chaleco y zapatos negros, además de una camisa blanca.

*En la madrugada*

Eran las 12:37, salia de la cabaña dirigiéndome al bosque, ahora buscaria una corriente mágica. Por todo el planeta pasan corrientes de energía mágica, para hacer hechizos muy poderosos es recomendable hacerlos por donde pasa una de esas corrientes, estaba buscando la corriente superior, es la que tiene la mayor cantidad de energía concentrada de todas.

Seguí la energía de las corrientes hasta encontrar la de la energía más fuerte, la seguí hasta llegar al núcleo paranormal. En ese punto es donde debe hacerse el plan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La mañana siguiente fue como las demás, desayunaron juntos y trabajaron en la cabaña. A la 1:30 Dipper tomo una ducha y se puso el traje que compraron sus padres. A las 2 en punto frente a la cabaña llego una limusina negra, Dipper y Mabel se asurcaron _-¡Genial-_ dijo la mayor del par _-Si es genial. En fin, nos vemos más tarde Mabel-_ dijo el menor. Ambos se dieron un rápido abrazo y el chico subió a la limusina.

Dentro del vehículo solo estaban Dipper y el conductor, era un hombre alto de piel morena, cabello negro un poco largo peinado hacia atrás y vestía un traje negro. Fue un viaje silencioso. Cuando llegaron afuera de la mansión se abrió la reja permitiendo la entrada del vehículo, estando a pocos metros de la entrada se detuvieron y el chico se bajo. Se paro frente a la puerta y toco tres veces, se escucharon rápidos pasos del interior y se abrió la puerta rebelando a una mujer de mediana edad, piel morena clara, cabello negro suelto que le llegaba a media espalada, vestida de sirvienta.

El castaño le dijo quien era y a que venia, la mujer lo llevo a un gran salón con las pareres color crema, barios sillones a los costados color café y al centro un piano negro. La sirvienta lo dejo ahí y le informo que en breve llegaría la señorita Norwest.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Dipper

Me quede solo en la habitación, me acerque al piano y me pare frente a el, puse mi mano izquierda sobre las teclas y comencé a tocar de manera lenta una canción que inventaba mientras tocaba.

En ese momento escuche una puerta abrirse, deje de tocar y mire la entrada, ahí estaba Pacifica, tenia un short de mezclilla, botas cafés, una playera rosa y un swuter morado, su cabello era ahora un poco más corto ya que ahora le llegaba a media espalda.

Estaba algo feliz de verla, despues del fantasma en su mansión ella y yo nos hicimos amigos, no los mejores pero ya no nos odiábamos.

 _-Hola Dipper-_ dijo de manera animada mientras caminaba hacía mi _-Hola Pacifica-_ dije mientras me acercaba a ella, cuando estábamos cerca nos dimos un rápido abrazo, antes me hubiera sonrojado por eso ya que antes me gustaba un poco Pacifica. Cuando nos separamos ella si estaba un poco sonrojada, metió la mano en la bolsa de swueter y saco un billete de 10 dolares, _-No le digas a nadie de eso-_ dijo mientras me ofrecía el dinero, solté una pequeña risa y lo acepte.

Conversamos unos minutos sobre como nos había ido, ella me dijo cosas como viajes a otro países o eventos importantes a los que fue, mientras que yo le mentí diciendo que regrese a California y que no me había ocurrido nada interesante. Despues de un rato comence a enseñarle un poco sobre como tocar el piano, despues de 2 horas dejamos de tocar y de nuevo platicábamos _-Tocas muy bien, ¿Desde cuándo lo haces?-_ pregunto ella _-Desde hace aproximadamente 5 años-_ le respondí _-Nunca me imagine que tocaras el piano-_ dijo _-Las personas están llenas de sorpresas-_ le respondí.

 _-Se esta haciendo tarde y es hora de que te vayas, mandare a alguien que te lleve a casa-_ decía mientras se ponía de pie, también me pare y caminamos hacia la puerta _-Adios Dipper-_ dijo _-Adios Paz-_ le respondí, ella se sonrojo durante un momento y salio de la habitación. Poco despues entro la misma mujer que me trajo aquí, me llevo a la entrada donde me esperaba una limusina, entro en el vehículo y me llevo a la Cabaña del Misterio. Despues de un rato se detuvo justo frente a la cabaña, cuando estaba a punto de bajar el conductor que era el mismo de la mañana, hablo _-Mañana vendré por usted a la misma hora-_ dijo _-Esta bien, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_ pregunte _-Robert-_ respondió.

Cuando ya estaba abajo me detuve antes de cerrar la puerta _-Nos vemos mañana, Robert-_ le dije _-Nos vemos mañana, señor-_ respondió _-Llamame Dipper-_ dije antes de cerrar la puerta. Di media vuelta y entre a la cabaña. Durante la comida les conté a todos como me fue, que me contó Pacifica y que le dije.

*En la madrugada*

Son las 2 de la mañana y estoy caminando por el bosque hacia al punto del plan, cuando llegue hice aparecer una tiza y con ella comencé a dibujar en el piso la rueda con los símbolos de mi Ama, cuando termine desaparecí la tiza y creé un cuchillo. Me hice un grancorte en la palma de mi mano y deje que la sangre escurriera justo en el ojo del grabado de mi Maestra. Chasqué los dedos y toda la rueda se cubrió en fuego amarillo.

Cuando se apago el fuego ya no había rastro de la rueda o de la sangre, aparecí una venda y me la puse cubriendo mi nueva herida, entonces escuche una voz en mi mente _-Todo va avanzando a la perfección mi Pino-._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Adios.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero a partir de ahora los capítulos serán más continuos.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 8:Mente.

Punto de vista de Dipper

Cuando regrese a la cabaña eran las 5:00 am, fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, tire el vaso al suelo y me deje caer mientras soltaba un pequeño grito lo suficiente fuerte como para despertar a alguien en la cabaña. Tome unos de los vidrios del ahora vaso roto y me lo enterré en la mano mientras contenia las rizas que me causaba el dolor. El vidrio quedo enterrado justo en el punto en el que me corte la mano para el hechizo.

Escuche pasos apresurados que se dirigían a la cocina mientras comenzaba a fingir sollosar. Mire a la entrada y ahí estaban mis padres, mi madre corrió a verme mientras mi padre buscaba el botiquín, cuando lo encontró me sacaron el vidrio y vendaron mi mano.

Les dije que baje a tomar agua, me tropecé, se me callo el vaso y se me enterró el vidrio. Más tarde vinieron Stan y Mabel, les repetí la mentira y se la creyeron. Mi madre comenzó a preparar el desayuno mientras el resto esperábamos sentados frente a la mesa.

Comenzamos a desayunar y Ford entro a la cocina, su rostro refleja preocupación, lo saludamos alegremente a lo que el correspondía de una manera más seria y cortante a lo que yo no le preste mucha importancia.

Mabel le pregunto si algo ocurría, a lo que Ford respondió _-Hace unas horas se detecto en el bosque la energía de Bell en un gran nivel-_ la cocina se quedo en silencio todos con excepción de mi tenían miradas de preocupación, yo fingía tener miedo.

Se acordó que se iría a investigar la energía y que por mi seguridad mis padres se quedarían con migo en la cabaña. Cuando termino el desayuno Stan, Ford y Mabel se fueron al bosque, yo subí a mi habitación con la escusa de que iría a leer algo.

Cuando entre a mi habitación escuche una voz en mi cabeza _-Parece que Seis Dedos si detecto la energia-_ dijo mi Ama _-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por ello?-_ le pregunte _-No, ya estamos muy cerca de terminar el plan, por ahora solo espera a que sea la hora de la clase de piano-._ Más tarde me puse mi traje y llego la limusina para llevarme a la mansión Noroeste. Me despedí de mis padres, subí al vehículo y salude a Robert.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Stan, Mabel y Ford habían llegado al punto donde se detecto la energía, analizaban la zona en busca de algo fuera de lo común pero no habían encontrado nada. Ford había estado analizando la energía, solo para notar como esta se desvanecía haciendo que cada vez fuera más difícil detectarla asta llegar al punto en el que fue imposible hacerlo.

Al no encontrar nada decidieron volver a la cabaña, caminaban en silencio con una paso lento asta que Ford hablo _-Estoy preocupado-_ los otros dos lo miraron curiosos _-Cuando se detecto la energía por primera vez, era tan pontente como para que con el hechizo adecuado y el usuario de magia correcto se pueda traer al plano físico a Bell ¿Qué ocurrirá si ese es el objetivo? y lo peor de todo es el hecho de que Dipper puede estar involucrado en todo esto-_ finalizo el mayor de los Pines.

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_ pregunto Stan con un leve toco de irritación en su voz - _Es bastante raro que ignorando la actitud masoquista de Dipper el primer día, no cambio en practicamente nada, aunque estuvo 5 años únicamente con una demonio psicópata. Me preocupa que tan dañado Dipper este por dentro, me aterra el creer que Bell pudo haberlo puesto de su lado-_ respondió Ford, su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

 _-¡Es nuestro sobrino! ¡¿Cómo puedes creer eso?!-_ grito Stan _-¡Quisiera no creerlo! pero, Stanley tienes que ver los hechos, todo esto es demasiado sospechoso-_ dijo Ford alterado. En ese momento la menor del grupo decidió interrumpir _-¿Qué tal si entramos en la mente de Dipper?-_ los mayores la miraron curiosos _-Podriamos ver sus recuerdos y ver realmente que ocurrió en esos 5 años- t_ ermino Mabel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se encontraba Dipper en la clase de piano, Pacifica estaba sentada frente al instrumento tocando escalas, mientras que Dipper estaba parado atrás de ella viéndola tocar. Levanto su mano y la puso unos centímetros sobre la cabeza de la rubia sin que esta lo notara _-De industril n indus ut haec mens meld cum Mindscape effusio-_ dijo Dipper en un susurro mientras su mano desprendía una leve luz blanca.

Pacifica se sintió en ese momento mareada y con sueño, deje de tocar y cerro sus ojos unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos rápidamente. El castaño la veía con fingida preocupación _-¿Estas bien, Paz?-_ la mencionada coloco su mano en su cabeza mientras sentía terriblemente mareada _-Estoy bien, solo me siente un poco mareada-_ dijo la chica para evitar preocupar demasiado al castaño del que estaba enamorada.

 _-Sera mejor que des cances y te revisen, mejor continuamos mañana con la clase-_ sugirió Dipper. Despues de eso se despidieron y el chico volvió a la cabaña satisfecho por haber conseguido lo que queria.

Cuando regreso a la cabaña a los pocos minutos llegaron sus tíos y su gemela. Alice cocino algo y todos se sentaron a comer.

Mientras comían, Stan Mabel y ford dijeron que la energía había desaparecido y que no sabían porque o para que apareció. Mientras Dipper contó que fue a dar la clase de piano omitiendo el malestar de Pacifica.

El resto de la tarde toda la familia se reunió para jugar juegos de mesa, cuando llegó la noche todos fueron a sus habitaciones. A las 12 en punto Ford salio del sótano y fue a despertar a Stan, ambos subieron al ático, ahí estaban los 2 gemelos menores profundamente dormidos. Despertaron a Mabel y e acercaron a Dipper, hicieron un circulo de velas al rededor de la cama y todos pusieron una mano en la cabeza del castaño. Ford dijo el hechizo mientras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar al igual que los de Stan y Mabel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando termino el hechizo aparecimos en un paisaje blanco y negro, estábamos en un espeso bosque de pinos que tenia un cierto toque de terror, mire al cielo y lo note completamente oscuro con excepción de la constelación de la osa mayor.

Comenzamos a caminar por la mente de mi hermano, pero solo seguíamos abansan do más y más en el bosque, no espere que así seria la mente de Dipper. Seguimos avanzando y finalmente llegamos a un claro, en el cetro había una gran mansión de color negro, no había ni una sola ventana, la única forma de entrar es por una gran puerta doble blanca que tiene gravado un árbol de pino negro.

Nos acercamos a la mansión y temerosos abrimos la puerta, entramos a una gran habitación color gris oscuro con el techo blanco, en el centro de la habitación hay una pequeña mesa blanca y unos sillones negros alrededor. En las paredes hay varios pasillos y en el otro extremo del cuarto hay unas escaleras gris claro.

Decidimos que no debíamos separarnos así que fuimos juntos, al final de cada pasillo hay una puerta blanca, al abrirla entras a otra habitación, encontramos una cocina, un comedor, una sala de cine y un cuarto lleno de instrumentos musicales, todas los lugares eran enormes. Subimos las escaleras al segundo piso, esta vez estábamos en una habitación sin pasillos, ahora las puertas estaban en la pared y de nuevo hay unas escaleras al otro extremo de la habitación. Encontramos un baño, un lugar que parece un laboratorio ya que en todas partes había tubos de ensayo con extraños líquidos dentro que tío Ford nos aconsejo no tocar.

El siguiente cuarto estaba vació con excepción de una vitrina que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, dentro de ella esta lo que supongo son espadas en sus fundas. El tío Stan se acerco a la vitrina y saco uno de los objetos de su interior para probar que si era una espada, tenia la empuñadura negra con la hoja plateada la cual era muy delgada por lo que supongo era de esgrima, devolvimos la espada a su lugar y pasamos a la siguiente habitación.

Ahora estábamos en una habitación con pinturas en las paredes que eran de color y no blanco y negro. Una era la fisura dimensional, otra era la rueda de Bell Cipher, otra era el símbolo del árbol de pino de la gorra de Dipper y la última era de una chica de piel blanca, cabello rubio cenizo que le tapaba un ojo, el que era visible es de color dorado con la pupila levemente alargada, los tres prestamos especial atención a la ultima pintura preguntandonos quien es ella. En el centro de la habitación hay una caballete con un lienzo, me dirigí a el solo para notar que estaba en blanco.

Salimos de ahí y subimos por las escaleras, ahora estábamos en un pasillo que tiene al final una puerta negra doble que a diferencia de las demás esta es negra con un gravado de un triángulo con un ojo de color blanco. Supongo que este es el ático.

Abrimos la puerta para entrar a una habitación negra, estantes de libros por todos lados y en el otro extremo una cama, en ella esta sentada la misma chica de la pintura, nos sonreía de manera maliciosa mientras se ponía de pie.

 _-¿Quién eres tu?-_ pregunto el tío Ford _-Eres cruel, Seis Dedos, no recuerdas a tu viaja amiga-_ dijo fingiendo estar herida para después recuperara su sonrisa burlona _-¿Cipher?-_ pregunto confundido a mi tío a lo que ella soltó una pequeña risa _-Yo también estoy feliz de verlos pero...¡LARGO!-_ cuando la demonio grito las partes amarillas de su ropa se hicieron rojo sangre, su cabello se hizo rojo oscuro, su ojo se hizo negro y su piel adquiero un tono grisaseo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los tres despertaron exaltados en sus cuerpos preguntándose que acababa de pasar, miraron a Dipper el cual seguía profundamente dormido _-¿Qué fue todo eso?-_ pregunto Stanley _-No lo se-_ respondió su gemelo _-Nunca espere que así seria su mente o que no encontraríamos con Bell-_ finalizo el mayor,encontrase a la demonio era una gran posibilidad pero había tenido la esperanza de que no pasaría.

Después de eso todos volvieron a sus camas a intentar dormir lo poco que quedaba de la noche.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Hasta pronto**

 **Adiós.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola!**

 **Volví con un nuevo capitulo el cual es el más largo que e escrito, originalmente hiban a ser dos capitulos pero preferí juntarlos para hacer uno solo.**

 **Comencemos.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 9:Todo listo.

El par de castaños se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente en su respectiva cama, hasta que Stan entro y se dirigió a la chica. Cuando llego al lado de su cama, movió levemente el hombro de Mabel para que esta despertara. Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama _-¿Tío Stan?-_ pregunto la chica con voz somnolienta _-Vamos cariño, es hora de hablar con tus padres sobre lo que ocurrió anoche-_.

La chica asintió y salio de las cobijas, metió sus pies en las pantuflas morados que estaban al lado de su cama y salio del cuarto con su tío intentando hacer el menor ruido posible al cerrar la puerta, para dejar a su gemelo durmiendo.

Al bajar entraron a la cocina en donde estaban el resto de los Pines sentados frente a la mesa, de un lado los padres de Mabel y del otro Ford. La menor noto que todos con excepción de Ford conservaban sus pijamas. Stan se sentó al lado de su gemelo y Mabel al lado de Stan quedando al lado de su padre y dejando una silla libre entre Alice y Ford.

 _-¿De que querían hablarnos?-_ pregunto curiosa la madre de los gemelos. Entonces Ford comenzó a contar a detalle lo ocurrido en la mente de Dipper. Cuando termino Edward se veía intrigado mientras que Alice se veía furiosa _-¡¿ENTRARON EN LA MENTE DE DIPPER POR QUÉ COLLERÓN QUE SE VOLVIÓ MALVADO?!-_ grito la Sra. Pines mientras se ponia de pie y asotaba sus manos contra la mesa _-Mamá tranquila, entramos en su mente para descubrir que le paso en esos 5 años. Fue una buena idea, ahora sabemos que Bell esta en su mente-_ dijo Mabel intentando tranquilizar a su madre.

Lo que nunca notaron es que cierto castaño estaba escuchando desde fuera de la cocina, en ese momento entro en el cuarto. Sus manos estaban cerca de su pecha mientras temblaban, su rostro estaba lleno de temor y preocupación, y sus ojos se veían llorosos pero se controlaba para no llorar _-¿Bell esta en mi mente?-_ pregunto con la voz temblorosa _-¡Dipper!-_ gritaron los presentes sorprendidos _-¿Bell esta en mi mente?-_ repitió la pregunta el castaño mientras daba un paso al frente, ponía sus manos a los costados e intentaba regular su respiración.

Ford fue el único que se atrevió a responder _-Si-_ fue todo lo que dijo. Lágrimas de terror comenzaron a escurrir por las mejillas de Dipper, su hermana corrió a abrazarlo en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Dipper separo a Mabel de él y camino hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la mesa _-¿Por qué Mamá grito que habían entrado a mi mente?-_ pregunto con la voz seria a pesar de que el flujo de lágrimas no sesaba.

Nadie se atrevía a responder solo desviaban la mirada. Asta que todos se exaltaron porque Dipper golpeo sus manos contra la mesa _-¡¿Entraron a mi mente?!-_ pregunto con un leve toque de enojo el cual desapareció rápidamente _-¿No confina en mi? ¿Enserio creen que traicionaría a mi familia?-_ dijo de nuevo con la voz temblorosa. Antes de que alguien pudiera responder el menor de la familia salio corriendo en dirección a la entrada de la cabaña.

Los demás lo siguieron inmediatamente, cuando salieron de la cabaña encontraron a Dipper dandoles la espalda mientras veía en dirección al bosque _-¡Dipper!-_ llamo Mabel, pero el mencionado no dio señales de al menos haber escuchado _-¿Dipper?-_ esta vez fue Ford el que hablo, pero de nuevo no respondió.

Unos segundos pasaron sin que ocurriera nada y cuando los Pines estaban a punto de acercarse al castaño cuando este comenzó a reír como un loco, había vuelto esa risa sádica que no se parecía en nada a la del Dipper que conocian.

Finalmente Dipper se dio la vuelta y los Pines pudieron ver como los ojos de Dipper eran de un amarillo enfermizo con la pupila alargada como la de una serpiente. Todos sabían que significaba eso _-¡Cipher!-_ grito Ford con la voz llena de odio _-¡Largo del cuerpo de mi hermano, Bell!-_ grito Mabel.

La demonio en el cuerpo del chico comenzó a reír de nuevo para despues hablar _-No pueden obligarme, Pino me pertenece. Su cuerpo, su alma, su mente, todo él es mio-_ dijo con un tono burlón.

Los Pines se pusieron furiosos, mientras aguantaban todas las ganas de saltar sobre el cuerpo de Dipper y golpearlo hasta que la demonio saliera de él, estaban por acercarse pero repentinamente Bell salio corriendo hacia el bosque. La familia reacciono enseguida y corrieron tras de ella, pero inmediatamente notaron que era demasiado rápido y a al poco tiempo la perdieron de vista.

Los Pines estaban preocupados mientras comenzaban a buscar por el bosque, Stan con Ford en una dirección y Mabel con sus padres por otra. Mientras caminaban Mabel se sentía terriblemente triste, Bell había poseido a su hermano y huido, no tenía idea de que tipos de cosas haría con su cuerpo.

Al llegar el anochecer seguían sin encontrar a Dipper, debido a lo peligroso del bosque decidieron que no podian buscar durante la noche, así que a pesar de las quejas de Mabel la busqueda paro por eso día.

Cuando regresaron a la cabaña todos se dirigieron a la sala ya que Ford quería decirles algo _-La mente de Dipper no es normal-_ dijo el mayor _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_ pregunto con irritación Alice _-La mente de las personas son lugares relacionados con ellas, son la imagen de quien son, el donde se guardan sus recuerdos son lugares muy familiares para ellos, la mente de Dipper es una mansión en medio de un terrorífico bosque, eso no es algo que seria normalmente su mente, era de esperar que fuera algo como su casa en California, no un lugar donde nunca a estado. Además de que para ver los recuerdos de alguien se usan las puertas de la mente, son puertas que al abrirlas se puede ver y entrar en los recuerdos-_.

 _-¿Cómo en la mente del tío Stan?-_ pregunto Mabel _-Exacto-_ le respondió Ford para después continuar _-Pero en la mente de Dipper las puertas conducen a habitaciones de la mansión el único lugar que no pudimos revisar fue ese ático que parece una biblioteca, es probable que en esos libros estén guardados sus recuerdos-_ termino Ford _-¿Por qué es así la mente de Dipper?-_ pregunto Edward _-Lo más probable es que Bell haya echo así la mente de Dipper para acomodarse mejor-_ respondió el mayor de los Pines _-¿Acomadarse?-_ pregunto Stanley _-Es la mejor forma de decirlo, ya que la mente de Dipper la ocupa como si fuera su casa y todos quieren sentirse comodos en su hogar-_.

 _-Pero, ¿para que nos dices esto?-_ pregunto Alice en un tono calmado _-Solo quiero que sean consientes de todo lo que a hecho Bell-_ dijo Ford, despues de eso todos fueron a sus habitaciones y Ford al sótano para dormir, mañana debían continuar con la busqueda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Dipper

Seguí la instrucciones de la Ama Cipher y todo va perfecto, ahora mi familia cree que nunca los traicionaría y gracias a que me posello podre terminar de conseguir lo que necesito para el plan, cuando lo logremos, este mundo, esta galaxia, este universo, esta dimensión, esta realidad se arrodillara frente a mi Maestra.

Cuenda ella me posee puede ocurrir de dos formas, en una soy un fantasma flotante en el paisaje mental y desde ahí puedo entrar en mi mente, y la otra en el cual sigo en mi cuerpo pero no puedo controrlarlo, al hacer ese último si la Maestra me lo permite, podemos contralar el cuerpo al mismo tiempo, y al hacer magia puedo usar su energía.

Despúes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque y perder a mi familia, la maestra y yo comenzamos a pasear tranquilamente mientras conversábamos, ella caminando en mi cuerpo y yo flotando como un fantasma _-Hace tiempo desde que poseí un cuerpo ¡Me encanta!-_ dijo feliz, yo solté una pequeña risa _-¿Qué le parece divertirse un poco con mi cuerpo? después de todo, solo podemos avanzar en el plan asta la noche-_ le dije a mi Ama _-¡Gran idea Pino! Ahora vamos a buscar un árbol alto para que me deje caer-_ me dijo para a continuación salir corriendo en busca de un árbol, yo solo pude sonreír y seguirla flotando.

El resto del día no la pasamos divirtiendonos, con ella haciéndose daño lanzándose desde árboles altos o golpeándose con todo lo que encuentra, y contándome anécdotas graciosas sobre como a torturado seres que suplican para que los deje y al final para que los mate para librarlos del dolor.

Cuando comenzó acercarse la noche me devolvió mi cuerpo. Solte una pequeña risa al sentir todo el dolor de mi cuerpo, estoy seguro de que me rompió varios huesos, con un chasquido de dedos ya estaba curado _-Estas mejorando en la curación mi Pino, estoy orgullosa-_ me dijo en mi cabeza, yo me ruborice levemente y le respondí _-Gracias Maestra Cipher-_.

Después de eso comence a caminar y al poco tiempo encontré un venado tomando agua del rio, cree una llama en mi mano la cual lance al animal, el fuego lo golpeo en derribandolo, por el poder de este tipo de flamas con en ese ataque ya estaba muerto. Me acerqué a su cuerpo y le arranqué una pata. A unos pocos metros había varias ramas, las junte y con un chasquido las prendí en fuego con el cual cocine el venado para después comerlo.

Al terminar mi cena me puse de pie y me dirigí al pueblo, cuando llegue contemple lo vació de las calles, el alumbrado público fallaba por lo que estaba casi completamente oscuro, me dirigí a la casa de Gideon, cuando llegue flote y observe por las ventanas asta encontrar su habitación. Cuando entre ella ahí se encontraba Gideon durmiendo en su cama de cobijas azul cielo.

Me acerqué a el y puse mi mano unos centímetros sobre su cabeza _-De industril n indus ut haec mens meld cum Mindscape effusio-_ repetí el mismo hechizo que use con Pacifica. Me aleje de él y volví a salir flotando por su ventana. Me dirigí al basurero donde vive Mcgucket al llegar entre a su casa improvisada donde lo encontré dormido sobre un colchón viejo. Repetí el mismo hechizo que con Gideon y Pacifica y me fui.

Me dirigí a la casa de Robbie y entre por la ventana, al verlo me preguntó como es que volvio a salir con Wendy cuando se supone que se había enamorado de Tambry, pero cuando lo pense recorde que hay almas destinadas a amarse y eso es algo que nada puede cambiar, unas de esas almas son las de Wendy y Robbie. Sin pensar más el tema hize el hechizo y me fui.

En la casa de Wendy volvi a entrar por la ventana e hize el hechizo, para despues ir a la de Soos y hacer lo mismo. Cuando sali de la última estaba por amanecer así que volvi al bosque. Al llegar me sente con la espalda recargada en un árbol y decidi dormir.

*6 horas más tarde*

El ruido de pisadas me desperto, mire hacía donde provenia el sonido y vi un venado, en ese momento escuche la voz de mi Maestra en mi cabeza _-Bien mi pequeño Pino, hoy vamos a entrenar tu magía-_ dijo ella.

Comenzamos a practicar disparar fuego a distacias lejanas en puntos especificos, cuando de pronto senti la presencia de personas, 5 para ser exactos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras dormia tuve una horrible pesadilla, en ella veia cuando el año pasado Dipper fue posido Bell, pero ahora cuando me sostenia con una cuerda y me decia "¿Quien sacrificaria todo por un tonto hermano" yo solo le entregue el diario, cuando lo obtubó su mano se prendio en fuego y se quemo el libri. Los ojos Dipper volvian a su color café, cuando me vio fruncio el ceño y me dijo _-Sacrifique tanto por tí para que nisiquiera puedas hacer algo por mi una sola vez-_ para después soltar la cuerda y dejarme caer.

Mientras caia en un gran vacio negro alrededor comenzo a escucharse la explicación de Dipper de porque el dolor es hilarante, cuando ya no escuche su voz caí en el gran bosque de Pinos de la mente de Dipper. Comence a escuchar sollosos atras de mi, mire de donde provenian y vi a mi hermano a unos pocos metros de distancia llorando, con la ropa en mal estado y completamente herido, cortes por todo su cuerpo, su brazo derecho cubierto de sangre, en la mano izquierda faltaban dedos, su ojo derecho colgaba por su mejilla dejando ver el espacio vacio donde solia estar.

Lagrimas escurrian por mis mejillas al ver así Dipper, lleve mis manos a mi boca mientras intentaba contener un grito de horror _-¿Por qué no me protegiste? ¿Por qué no me salvaste?-_ me dijo, intentaba poder decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no podia estaba paralazida. Entonces el ojo que aun tenia en su lugar y comenzo a reir como todo un loco, cuando me volvio mirar su ojo ahora era amarillo con la pupila alargada y negra, la demonio en el cuerpo de mi hermano me miro y grito _-¡ÉL ES MIO!-_.

Cuando desperte estaba exaltado, sudor frio recorria mi frente y lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, sali de la cama y baje a la cocina ahí estaban mis padres y mis tíos, cuando entre sseguia llorando, mi madre preocupado me pregunto que ocurria. No queria decirles, no queria recordar esa pesadilla, pero mi madre insistio, así conte la historia con trabajos, ya que no podia parae de llorar.

Cuando termine de narrar mi pesadilla mi padre me cargo y comenzo a decir frases tranquilizadoras como _"Tranquila solo fue un sueño"_ o _"Tu hermano estara bien"_ cuando mis lagrimas sesaron desayunamos todos y subi a cambiarme de ropa para salir a buscar a Dipper.

Entramos al bosque y esta vez no nos separamos ya que tenia miedo de que algo les pasara, comenzamos a buscar pero no encontrabamos nada, era como si Dipper huyera de nosotros.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando senti la presencia de mi familia inmediatamente me aleje para poder seguir practicando el día paso y cuando llego la noche la maestra me dio instrucciones de como llegar al lugar donde se puede encontrar un dragon. Segui sus instrucciones y llegue era un claro con un lago y una cueva.

Me aserque a la cueva a paso lente listo para cumplir mi objetivo, listo para matar al dragon. Al entrar a esa cueba no se veia nada debido a la falta de luz, hize aparecer un a

llama en mi mano con la que ilumine mi camino, avanze un poco más y frentee a mi tenia a la vestia. Era de un metro de ancho, delgada en comparación del resto de su cuerpo, alrededor de 20 metro de largos, grandes e imponenetes patas con garra de aproximadamente metro y medio. Esemonstru negro estaba despierto, con unpredador a su presa comenzo a rodearme, lo mirey aprecie esos majestuosos ojos rojos como las llamas del mismo infierno y las pupilas alargadas. En verdad era una hermosa, impresionante e imponente bestia.

Apaga la flama de mi mano e hize aparecer una espada de esgrima con la hoja plateada y la empuñadura negra. Sujete el arma con ambas manos listo para atacar, el dragon aserco velozmente su cabeza hacía mi mientras habria la mandibula dejando contemplar esas hileras de colmillos, solto un rugido tan alto que juraria que la cueva temblo.

Cuanda esta a poca distacia de mi intento morderme, pero de un salto retrocedi unos cuantos metro, corri hacia él, intento golpearme con una de sus patas, pero salte sobre ella enterrando y enterre mi espada, la bestia grito de dolor mientras yo sin desenterrar el arma comence a avanzar haciendo una gran cortada hacía su cuello. Aprovechando su flexivilidad intento quitarme con su cola. Esquive el ataque yahora sujetando la espada con una sola mano corte la punto de la cola.

El monstruo se retorcia de dolor, corria a la cabeza y enterre mi espada en su ojo izquierdo, el dragon se retorcia por el sufrimiento, haciendo que me fuera dificil no caer y me desconcentrada, en ese momento el dragon me lanzo de su cabeza con su pata, antes de caer al piso flote quedando unos pocos centimetros sobre el suelo que después desaparecieron para volver a correr hacia el dragon.

Estaba encorbado el mostrou por lo que con un salto caí en su cabeza enterrando mi espada entre ambos ojos haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y finalmente callera muerto, entonces escuche una voz en mi cabeza _-Bien hecho Pino, eso fue un gran entrenamiento, ahora ve a dormir-_ dijo mi Ama. Baje del cadaveder y acoste en el piso a unos cuantos metro para despues quedarme dormido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Habían pasado dos días desde que Dipper había desaparecido, la familia Pines estaba terriblemente preocupada. Ahora se encontraban desayunando para después ir a buscar al chico, cuando de pronto alguien toco la puerta, Mabel fue a abrir y no podia creer lo que tenia enfrente, era si hermano tenia unos cuantos cortes y moretones que eran visibles ya que no traia su sudadera porque cuando había escapado aun estaba en pijama.

 _-¡Dipper volvio!-_ grito Mabel aun sin soltar a su hermano, el cual correspomdio el abrazo para después desmayarse en los brazos de su gemela. El resto de la familia llego corriendo e inmediatamente llevaron a Dipper a su cama donde Ford comenzo a curarlo. Cuando termino todos se quedaron viendo al menor durante varios minutos asta que estte abriolos ojos, todos se sintieron aliviados al ver esos ojos color chocolate.

Ford puso su mano sobre la Dipper y hablo _-¿Estas bien Dipper?-_ el mencionado lo miro y repondió _-Me duele todo-_ Mabel corrio hacia su hermano y le pregunto _-¿Dipper que ocurrio?-_ su voz estaba llena de preocupación _-Cuando sali de la cabaña senti una extraña sensación, cuando me di cuenta de que ocurria solo era un fantasma y Bell me había poseido, en estos días solo dedico a dañar mi cuerpo, pero hoy se metio en la cueva de un muy peligroso y territorial dragón, salio de mi cuerpo y la bestia estuvo a punto de comerlo entre a mi cuerpo y por suerte logré huir, así que me dirigí lo más rápido posible a la cabaña-_ explico el castaño.

El resto del día los Pines se la pasaron cuidando a Dipper y viendo televisión en la sala para poder aliviar la tención de los últimos. Cuando llego la noche todos se fueron a dormir aliviados de que ahora estaba todo bien.

Alrededor de las 12 de la noche Dipper salio de la cama y fue a la habitación de Stan, se aserco a su tío abuelo dormido y puso su mano centrimetros su cabeza _-De industril n indus ut haec mens meld cum Mindscape effusio-_ terminó el hechizo y bajo al sotano, entro al estudio privado de Ford donde lo encontro dormidó encorbado sobre un escritorio en cual había múltiples papeles. El menor tomo uno de los muchos apuntes y observo que trataba sobre la energía que se libero del hechizo que él hizo hace unos días, ádemas de varias teorias sobre como esa energía podia volver física Bell.

Tomo otra hoja, en esa venian escritas las peculiaridades de la mente de Dipper, devolvio las hojas a donde estaban e hizo el mismo hechizo que le hizo a Stan y a varias personas más, al terminar salió del sotano, volvio al ático y fue hacía su hermana. Repitio el encantamiento y volvió feliz a la cama, ahora todo estaba listo para el plan, mañana seria el gran día.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Bueno eso es todo nos vemos pronto.**

 **Adiós.**


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola!

Quiero avisarles que esta historia est capítulos del final.

Hora de comenzar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo 10: El gran día.

Punto de vista de Dipper

El sol que entraba por la ventana del ático me despertó, solté un gran bostezo mientras me estiraba haciendo tronar mi espalda. Mire alrededor de la habitación notando que no estaba Mabel, le reste importancia al asunto y comencé a acomodar las cobijas de mi cama para después tomar una muda de ropa y dirigirme al baño.

Entre al baño y me quite mi pijama para después ducharme. En todo momento tenia una gran sonrisa, hoy es el gran día. Cuando termine me seque con una toalla y comencé a ponerme mi ropa.

una vez listo me dirigí a la cocina, cuando llegue estaba mi madre preparando el desayuno mientras que el resto esperaban en la mesa, los salude como cada mañana y me senté con ellos, mi madre termino el desayuno y comenzamos a comerlo. Platicábamos sobre que haríamos hoy, Ford estaría en el sótano, Stan atendería la cabaña, mis padres saldrían a pasear a la ciudad, Mabel iría al centro comercial con Candy y Grenda, y yo esperaría a que fuera la hora para la clase de piano.

-¿Estas seguro de querer salir de la cabaña?- dijo preocupada Mabel -¿Por qué?- le pregunte -Porque si sales de la cabaña Bell podrá volver a poseerte, pero si te quedas aquí dentro, estarás a salvo- me respondió. Solté un suspiro y puse mi mano en su hombro mientras le sonreía amablemente -Mabel, aprecio que te preocupes por mi, pero no puedo estar en esta cabaña por siempre, debo salir en cierto punto-.

Después de eso, terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a abrir la cabaña, cuando dio la 1:45 subí al ático a ponerme el traje que compraron mis padres, volví a la planta baja y vi a mis padres saliendo de la cabaña camino al pueblo, a Ford terminar de dar un recorrido junto con su gemelo a los turistas para después dirigirse al sótano, otro autobús se paro frente a la cabaña por lo que Stan fue a recibirlo, por último Mabel estaba en la sala tejiendo le un nuevo sweater a pato.

La limusina de los Northwest llego, cuando iba a salir de la cabaña Mabel me detuvo agarrando me de la muñeca -¿Estas seguro de querer salir?- me dijo de nuevo preocupada -Estoy seguro, no puedo estar aquí dentro por siempre, además no puedo dejar mucho tiempo a Paz sin sus clases- le dije -¿Paz?- me pregunto con una sonrisa, solté una risa nerviosa y le respondí -Si, así le digo a Pacifica, la primera vez que se lo dije se sonrojo- su sonrisa se hizo más grande y me tomo de las dos manos -¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Le gustas y te gusta!- dijo muy emocionada mientras daba saltitos de emoción -¡Claro que no!- le conteste rápidamente -No lo niegues Dip-Dop, bueno es hora de que vallas con tu "Paz"- cuando termino de hablar salio corriendo de la casa seguramente rumbo al centro comercial.

Solté un suspiro, no sé porque se le ocurrió eso, nunca me gustará Pacifica, ni siquiera creo que sea linda, en mi opinión la chica más hermosa que e conocido es mi Ama. Salí de la cabaña y entre a la limusina, salude a Robert y comenzó nuestro viaje. Un tramo del camino por el que vamos esta pegado al bosque, cuando llegamos a ese punto era el momento de actuar -¿Robert?- dije llamando la atención del conductor -¿Qué ocurre, Dipper?- me pregunto -No me siento muy bien, creo que voy a vomitar, ¿podrías detenerte un momento?- el asintió con la cabeza y orillo el vehículo.

Abrí la puerta de la limusina y chasquee los dedos haciendo que Robert quedara inconsciente, sonreí y me baje del auto. Entre al bosque y me dirigí al lugar donde hice el hechizo en el que utilice mi sangre. Cuando llegue escuche la voz de mi Ama -¿Listo mi Pino?- dijo en mi cabeza -Listo mi señora-.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dipper cerro los ojos, en ese momento Bell entro al cuerpo del chico y tomo el control de su cuerpo, pero el alma del castaño aun estaba dentro. De esa manera ambos tenían el control, cuando abrió los ojos el izquierdo seguía siendo café, mientras que el derecho era amarillo con la pupila alargada.

Se acercó a donde se hizo el hechizo, y con un chasquido de sus dedos, volvió a aparecer la rueda de Bell Cipher en el piso -Signa Zodiaci et cipher trahunt suam essentiam mentis landscapes- comenzó a recitar un hechizo que hizo que se iluminaran en blanco los símbolos de la rueda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En distintas partes del pueblo las personas que representan a los símbolos comenzaron a sentirse mareadas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Paranormal magicales navitas et industria in zodiaco signa facta sunt ei- continuaron que el hechizo el chico y la demonio. El brillo de la rueda aumento y los alrededores comenzaron a perder el color de una extraña forma, ya que solo partes se hicieron grises era como cuando se comienza a mezclar a pintura. Era una vista un tanto tétrica.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos los símbolos detuvieron lo que estuvieran haciendo, ahora estaban estáticos y sus ojos comenzaron a emanar una energía blanca, cualquiera que en ese momento estuviera cerca los veía atentamente con una mezcla de impresión y temor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahora el ojo café del cuerpo poseído del chico brillaba blanco mientras que el otro seguía siendo amarillo con la pupila alargada -Fallacibus crudelis invidus et baculus- al terminar de hablar el símbolo de la estrella con un ojo cambio su brillo de uno blanco a dorado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El joven peliblanco que hace unos meses se encontraba en prisión y ahora estaba libre bajo libertad condicional. Hace unos momentos veía la televisión con su padre cuando de pronto le brillaron los ojos con una enérgica blanca, su padre desesperado lo sacudía por los hombros mientras repetía su nombre, para solo recibir como respuesta silencio.

El brillo en los ojos de Gideon aumento haciendo que su padre cerrara fuertemente los suyos, cuando el brillo disminuyo y el padre volvió a ver a su hijo vio como el brillo blanco ahora era dorado y como el chico se encontraba flotando unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Scriba doctus et insanit Vitra- al terminar de hablar el símbolo de las gafas se ilumino en dorado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El anciano Mcgucket que hace unos minutos tenia un día común en su mezcla de cordura y locura se encontraba haciendo los planos para un nuevo proyecto cuando comenzó a marearse, decidido a ignorarlo siguió escribiendo cuando de pronto se quedo estático y sus ojos brillaron blanco, después el brillo aumento, el anciano comenzó a flotar y el brillo cambio a dorado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Depressive et timidus non recipit damnum ad cor coxit- el corazón cocido cambio su brillo a dorado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Robbie se encontraba caminando por el cementerio dispuesto a comenzar a practicar la guitarra, cuando iba a comenzar tuvo un fuerte mareo por lo que detuvo su caminata, al poco tiempo dejo caer el estuche de guitarra que cargaba con la mano derecha y sus ojos brillaron blanco, poco después el brillo cambio a dorado y comenzó a flotar unos centímetros.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-frigida glacies cordis in malum et duobus- el brillo de la bolsa de hielo cambio a dorado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wendy, Stan y Soos se encontraban trabajando en la cabaña hace unos momentos, cuando de pronto los tres se sintieron mareados, Wendy que en ese momento se encontraba en la caja registradora leyendo una revista dejo de leer mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza, entonces dejo caer su mano y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar blanco, la gente que estaba en ese momento en la cabaña la veían impactados y temerosos.

El brillo en sus ojos aumento y cambio a uno dorado, ahora su cuerpo se encontraba flotando unos centímetros sobre el piso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Mark innocentis et utilis Leal Quaestio- el signo de interrogación se hizo dorado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Soos organizaba los productos de la tienda de recuerdos, ordenaba las esferas de nieve cuando sintió un fuerte mareo que hizo que casi soltara la esfera en su mano, unos segundos después sus ojos se iluminaron en blanco a la par que tiraba el objeto que sostenía. Las personas que escogían recuerdos lo veían detenidamente.

Unos momentos después el brillo aumento y cambio a dorado al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a flotar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hypocrita sobrie et flamma amoris- La llama.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pacifica se encontraba sentada frente a un piano esperando a cierto que castaño del cual estaba comenzando a enamorarse, el simple hecho de pensar en Dipper hacia que se sonrojara.

Aunque le costará aceptarlo el castaño amantes de lo paranormal le gustaba y quería pasar más tiempo con él que solo en la clase de piano, tal vez podría preguntarle si queria ir a pasear al pueblo.

Comenzó a practicar lo que Dipper ya le había enseñado cuando se mareo provocando que dejara de tocar, sus ojos brillaron blanco para después cambiar a dorado y flotara.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Ingeniosus, et fraudatis et cheapskate Fez- El símbolo de la fez.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Stanley daba una gira a los turistas de la cabaña pero de pronto se sintió mareado, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar blanco al mismo tiempo que los de los demás trabajadores de la cabaña.

Primero Wendy luego Soos y después Stan comenzaron a flotar y sus ojos a brillar dorado. Toda la atención de los presentes estaba sobre ellos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Smert et opportuna Analyzer sens- La mano de seis dedos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Stanford estaba en su estudio analizando la energía que había detectado los últimos días, de pronto una fuente de energía enorme se detectó iba a comenzar a analizarla cuando sintió un fuerte mareo, planeaba ignorarlo y continuar, pero sus ojos comenzaron a brillar blanco y el se quedo estático un momento después el brillo aumento y cambio a dorado a la par que el cuerpo del científico comenzaba a flotar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Et eu dirigentes stella spei puerum- La estrella fugaz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mabel se dirigía al centro comercial siendo acompañada por Candy y Grenda, lo que ellas no habían notado es que los padres de cierta chica que ese día llevaba un sweeter de una estrella fugaz estaban cerca observándola.

El trío de chicas platicaban sobre lo que les había pasado el último año, la chica Pines contaba una de sus historias pero se detuvo de caminar y hablar al sentir un fuerte mareo, sus amigas la miraron preocupadas por el repentino cambio asta que su mirada fue cambiada por una de miedo al ver sus ojos brillar blanco.

El brillo cambio a dorado y comenzó a flotar, sus padres se acercaron preocupados mientras que muchas miraban a Mabel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- Curiosus ingeniosum dolum et pinus lignum- El brillo blanco cambio a dorado en el último símbolo, el árbol de pino.

El ojo que brillaba blanco de Dipper cambio a una luz dorada mientras que el otro seguía siendo amarillo con la pupila alargada, pero ahora con la diferencia de que irradiaba una leve energía azul.

Ahora todos los símbolos flotaban a casi un metro de altura.

-Usura legatis potestas daemonis perditionis chaos somniorum et furoris solum de eodem plano praepotentis- ahora su voz se escuchaba distorsionada y con eco. Sus alrededores se volvieron completamente negros con excepción de la imagen del suelo que brillaba en un potente azul oscuro.

\- Et ego vobis regnum trado ego conscendens iungeris populis tuis- ambos ojos de Dipper brillaron dorado al mismo que tiempo que el símbolo cambiaba a dorado y sobre aparecía flotando Bell Cipher en su forma triangular, su ojo y las líneas del diseño de ladrillos de su cuerpo brillaban azul.

-¡Get ex mentis meae landscape gobernor! ¡CIPHER! - termino el hechizo a la par que el entorno recuperó el color, el símbolo perdió el brillo y ahí estaba Bell Cipher, flotando frente al castaño que que ahora estaba de rodillas apoyándose en sus manos jadeando y cansado por el hechizo.

La demonio cambio a su forma humana y se arrodillo frente al chico castaño. Dipper la vio y le sonrió -Mi ama- dijo agotado mientras que la demonio soltó una pequeña riza y ponía sus manos en las mejillas de su pequeño castaño- Lo hiciste perfecto mi Pino, ahora descansa un poco- dijo para después darle un darle un beso en la frente haciendo que se durmiera, su cabeza callo sobre el pecho de la rubia mientras que esta acarició un poco su espalda para después chasquear los dedos y hacer que el cuerpo del chico flote unos cuantos centímetros mientras que a su alrededor se formaba una burbuja transparente con un tono azulado y un símbolo de líneas amarillas que forman una Pino.

La demonio se puso de pie y acarició con su mano la burbuja -Es momento de iniciar nuestro Raromagedon mi Pino-.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero no lograba escribir el capítulo y que me gustará pero hoy finalmente lo logre y se como redactar los próximos capítulos.

Hasta pronto.

Adiós.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola!

En este capítulo inicia mi parte favorita de la historia.

Alguien comento que está avanzando muy rápido la historia, originalmente iba a meter más cosas antes de llegar a este punto, pero al final decidí quitarlas ya que la trama no cambiaría y esos capítulos serian simplemente relleno.

Comenzamos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capítulo 11: Reinado.

Los ciudadanos de Gravity Falls esperaban otro día promedio en su extraña ciudad, pero supieron que ese no sería pasaría cuando por el pueblo algunas personas comenzaron a flotar y a brillarles los ojos.

En estos momentos en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba flotando una chica rubia que soltaba carcajadas llenas de locura que llamaban la atención de todos, mientras que a su lado se encontraba flotando una burbuja azul oscuro que no dejaba ver lo que contenía.

-¡Es hora de iniciar!- grito la demonio sueño mientras levantaba sus brazos, el cielo se hizo de un tono rojizo y apareció una grieta en forma de equis de varios colores-¡Insignificantes humanos!- la atención de todos los presentes estaba sobre ella, todos la miraban con impresión y confusión –Soy Bell Cipher, pero pueden llamarme su nueva Ama y Señora para toda la eternidad- -¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo niña?!- grito el sheriff Blubs.

La demonio giro lentamente su mirara hacia el oficial, su cabello comenzó a tornarse rojo al igual que el ojo que era visible-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?- pregunto lentamente, ahora su voz sonaba distorsionada y mucho más intimidante. Con un chasquido de sus dedos Blubs fue rodeado por una energía azul, floto hasta la altura del demonio y comenzó a sentir como si fuera asfixiado, desesperado llevaba sus manos a su cuello, en un vano intento por quitar lo que le impedía respirar.

Las personas miraban temerosos la escena mientras que Durland gritaba desesperado por que dejara a su compañero -¡SUELTALO CIPHER!- un grito resonó entre la multitud de personas, un grito que causo una persona que la demonio conocía muy bien.

El cabello y ojos de Bell volvieron a la normalidad a la par que el oficial caía al piso con un fuerte golpe -¡Fordsy! Que gusto verte- saludo alegremente la demonio mientras sonreía de manera burlona.

Stanford venia acompaño por Stan, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, Alice y Edward. Ford sostenía en sus manos un desestabilizador cuántico, dicha arma solo tenía un tiro, pero era lo suficiente poderosa para destruir a Bell.

-¡¿Cómo entraste al plano físico, Cipher?!- pregunto el científico de seis dedos –Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo burlona –De cualquier forma, no importa como hayas llegado a este plano sé cómo destruirte- -y ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Con esa arma? ¿Con el zodíaco?- en ese momento Stanford considero lo que pasaría si el arma no funcionara, miro rápidamente a los alrededores para buscar a las personas que ya había identificado como los símbolos, Gideon, Mcgucket, Pacifica y Robbie estaban entre la multitud y Stan, Wendy, Soos y Mabel estaban con él, solo faltaba Dipper.

El científico comenzó a preocuparse no sabía dónde estaba Dipper y Bell podría hacer lo que quisiera con él, decidió ignorar por ahora esos pensamientos y concentrarse en la demonio -¡Esto se acabó!- dijo para después apuntar el arma hacia la demonio, estaba por presionar el gatillo pero Cipher lo interrumpió –Yo no dispararía si fuera tú, a menos que quieras que algo le pase a tu sobrino- toco con su mano la burbuja azul oscura que estaba a su lado, haciendo que esta se hiciera más transparente dejando a la vista lo que contenía.

Los Pines se paralizaron, en su interior estaba Dipper abrazaba sus piernas, tenía una mirada pacífica y los ojos cerrados -¡DIPPER!- grito Mabel con preocupación –Hahaha ¿Qué ocurra estrella fugaz? Te vez...preocupada- dijo con burla.

Ford estaba furiosos esa demonio tenía a su sobrino, comenzó a apretar con más fuerza el arma -¡Devuélvenoslo!- grito para después presionar el gatillo. La demonio sonrió de manera maliciosa y a su alrededor se forma una esfera de energía azul la cual desapareció al ser golpeada por el arma, pero ella no recibió ningún daño –HAHAHA- soltó una carcajada que hizo que a todos se les helera la sangre, con un chasquido de dedos la burbuja de Dipper desapareció -¡¿Qué hiciste con él?! ¡No puedes llevártelo, hicimos un trato! – grito furiosa Alice –Oh tontos humanos, el trato era que regresaría a Dipper mientras que ustedes cumplieran las condiciones, una de ellas era "No intentarían destruirme" y eso acaban de hacer, así que rompieron el trato y puedo hacer lo que me plazca con **mi** Pino- dijo haciendo énfasis en "mi".

-¿Sabes Seis Dedos? En otras circunstancias te ofrecería unirte a mí en esto, pero ahora me eres completamente inservible, pero siempre disfruto de nuevos sirvientes, así que ¿quieres ser mi sirviente?- ofreció la demonio – ¡Ni en un millón de años te serviré!- grito furioso Ford –Es una lástima, supongo que en ese caso los matare a todos- dijo mientras fingía lastima -¿Cómo planes hacerlo? Somos muchos tu solo una- esta vez hablo Mabel –Tienes razón Estrella Fugaz, solo soy una, esto es injusto así que traeré a mis amigos-.

Demonios comenzaron a salir de la grieta del cielo, todos se posicionaron flotando frente a Bell viéndola de frente, Cipher los miro y sonrió -¡Amigos! Es hora de iniciar nuestro reinado- levanto su brazo mientras lo decía, del suelo salió una gran pirámide con la punta separara. La pirámide floto hasta posicionarse atrás de Bell –Esparcir la locura- comenzaron a aparecer burbujas de distintos colores que en su interior alteraban la realidad – e iniciar esta fiesta eterna- los demonios comenzaron a reír, aplaudir y gritar de la emoción, mientras que los humanos veían atemorizados.

-Bola 8, Dientes ¿quieren un bocadillo?- pregunto mientras señalaba a los Pines y sus acompañantes, ambos demonios inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia ellos y comenzaron a perseguirlos –Ojocielagos, necesitaremos unas cuantas estatuas decorativas- los mencionados volaron hacia la gente lanzando rayos convirtiéndolos en piedra, esto provoco que se iniciara el pánico.

Una demonio rosa de un ojo se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia –¡Bell!- grito mientras aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo –Jeje hola Pyronica- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo, se separaron al poco tiempo y miraron hacia el resto de los demonio. Cipher chasqueo los dedos y un auto promedio de la calle se convirtió en uno que encajaba mucho mejor con la actitud destructiva de los demonios, todos se subieron y la demonio rubia condujo hasta la pirámide.

Cuando llegaron se bajaron del auto, Bell camino frente a la multitud de demonios y comenzó a hablar en voz alta -Finalmente podemos hacernos cargo de esta dimensión y todo gracias a este pequeño humano- con un chasquido de dedos apareció a su lado la burbuja de Dipper –¿Ese es el humano del que nos hablaste?- pregunto Pyronica mientras se acercaba y ponía su mano sobre la burbuja –Sip, lo hare despertar dentro de unos días- desde la cercanía Pyronica pudo observar como la marca de nacimiento de Dipper brillaba en un leve tono azul –Sera un gran integrante del grupo- dijo mientras separaba su mano de la burbuja –Lo sé, pero ahora, ¡A FESTEJAR!-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Mabel

Mis papás, Candy, Grenda y yo estamos en la Cabaña del Misterio pensando en que podemos hacer para solucionar todo lo que está ocurriendo, permítanme explicar, apenas en la mañana estaba tranquilamente paseando con mis amigas hacia el centro comercial, cuando de pronto sentí como ya no podía moverme, mis ojos comenzaron a brillar y mi cuerpo a flotar, después apareció esa demonio dorito illuminati ahora con un cuerpo humano flotando en el centro del pueblo y abrió una grieta multicolor en el cielo, después aparecieron Wendy, Soos, Tios Stan y Tio Ford (el ultimo con una extraña arma) y todos juntos fuimos hacia Bell la cual secuestro a mi hermano y lo hizo a desaparecer a quien sabe dónde después de que le disparáramos y se rompiera el trato que hicimos. La triangulo flotante le ofreció a Ford convertirse en su sirviente, el rechazo la propuesta, después de la grieta del cielo comenzaron a salir demonios y dos ellos intentaron comernos por lo que tuvimos que huir, para nuestra suerte llegamos a la cabaña del misterio y la barrera de cabello de unicornio evito que nos atraparan. Ford nos contó sobre una rara profecía de unos símbolos raros que todos juntos pueden destruir a Cipher, ahora Wendy, Soos y mis tíos fueron a buscar a las personas que representan los símbolos. Ufff este día ha sido raro hasta para Gravity Falls.

-No puedo creer que volví a perder a Dipper- dije mientras abrazaba mis piernas, ahora estoy en el ático sentada en mi cama con Candy y Grenda a mis costados –Descuida Mabel, lo recuperaremos- dijo Candy tratando de animarme –Es solo que hace poco más de una semana lo había recuperado esperaba que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero no, acabábamos de recuperar a Dipper y actuaba como un loco, unos días más tarde entramos a su mente y nos enteramos de que ahí estaba Cipher, al día siguiente Dipper es poseído de nuevo por Bell y ahora ella de alguna manera se izó física, trajo más demonios, nos está conquistando y secuestro a Dipper- dije al borde de las lágrimas.

Candy y Grenda solo pudieron abrazarme mientras yo lloraba. Todo lo que está ocurriendo es culpa de esa maldita demonio, si no fuera por ella no estaríamos en pleno apocalipsis, Dipper no estaría capturado, ni siquiera se hubiera ido durante un año, nunca hubiera caído en la depresión por ser separara de mi gemelo ¡ODIO A BELL CIPHER!

*3 horas después*

Finalmente volvieron, afortunadamente ahora estamos en la cabaña Wendy, Robbie, Gideon, el viejo Mcgucket, Pacifica, Soos, tío Stan, tío Ford, mis padres y algunas criaturas del bosque como los gnomos, los hombretauro, el multioso y la unicornio celestabellebethabelle, la cual tiene la mitad del cuerpo convertido en piedra y que cuando vio al tío Ford murmuro algo como "No puedo creer que en serio el tipo que me amenazo con un arma para que le diera mi cabello me haya salvado de un ojo murciélago", la verdad me sentí confundida pero no era el momento para preguntar, ahora debíamos centrarnos en el plan para acabar con esto y recuperar a Dipper, en cualquier otra situación hubiera saltado de emoción al ver a un unicornio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En otro lugar los demonios se encontraban festejando mientras la demonio rubia veía de manera atenta y con una pequeña sonrisa la marcas que tenía en sus manos, ahora se encontraba sentada en un gran tono echo de personas convertidas en piedra, el asiento era demasiado grande para su forma humana pero a ella le gustaba, sus guantes estaban en su regazo mientras ella veía los dorsos de sus manos, en su mano izquierda tiene su rueda con los símbolos y en la derecha un triángulo con un árbol de pino dentro, sonríe al recordar que también tiene esas marcas en su espalda y la cara que puso su Pino cuando se las mostro.

Inicio del Flashback.

Después del día en que Bell le mostro a su Pino dentro del PMC su forma humana comenzó a pasar así la mayor parte del tiempo, esto solo aumento cuando unas semanas después Dipper admitió que era linda.

Un día Pino le pregunto a su Ama que era esa extraña rueda con símbolos que se utilizaba para invocarla, ella le explico el significado de cada símbolo y como se puede utilizar para destruirla, también le mostro como la tenía en su piel de su forma humana, primero se quitó los guantes mostrando en su mano izquierda su rueda y en la derecha un triángulo, pero ese no era el único lugar donde las tenía.

Le era imposible olvidar la cara de su Pino cuando le dio la espalda, movió su cabello hacia un lado y comenzó a bajar los tirantes de su vestido. Dipper nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como cuando la demonio bajo la parte superior de su vestido revelando como en su espalda donde terminaba su omoplato comenzaba en grande el gravado de su rueda, estaba lo suficiente abajo para no ser tapado por los broches del sostén negro de la rubia. El joven castaño nunca había estado tan sonrojado.

Fin del Flashback.

Bell no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa ante el recuerdo de aquel día, no podía creer que en serio eso había pasado hace varios años cuando apenas su Pino comenzaba a ponerse de su lado. En ese entonces la mano que tiene el triángulo no tenía un pino ya que esa marca apareció cuando Dipper hizo el hechizo para traerla al plano físico y su alma se fusionó con ella.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta demonio rosa -¡BELL!- grito Pyronica en su oído -¡Ah! ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto exaltada la rubia –Nada, es solo que estabas perdida en tus pensamientos- dijo divertida la pelirrosa -¿Y era necesario que me gritaras en el oído?- pregunto Cipher –No, pero tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué levas tanto tiempo en tu forma humana? Antes decías que no te gustaba- -Es solo que ya me acostumbre a esta forma y empieza a gustarme- -¿La forma o el chico?- dijo picara Pyrona -¡Cállate!- dijo sonrojada Bell.

La demonio rosa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver el comportamiento de la todo poderosa demonio rubia –¡Ja! Admites que te gusta- -¡Que te calles!- grito Cipher para después comenzar a flotar y entre risas comenzar a perseguir a su mejor amiga.

Para ser honestos, Bell no sabía que haría sin Pyronica, esas dos demonios parecían hermanas, siempre tan unidas, en el tiempo en que estuvo atrapada con Dipper extraño mucho a la pelirrosa, después de todo llevaban millones de años conociéndose y ahora eran inseparables.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lamento la tardanza, pero acabo de entrar a la secundaria y estoy en evaluaciones y no e tenido mucho tiempo libre.

Sé que en la serie no se mostró interacción entre Pyronica y Bill, pero, como aquí Bill es mujer pensé que podría poner mayor interacción entre ellas, además que al ser las únicas mujeres del grupo pensé que se llevarían bien, además de que me gustaba la idea de que Bell tuviera una buena amiga.

Espero publicar pronto.

Adios.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola!

En estos momentos estoy un poco indecisa con el final de la historia, ya que tengo tres posibles finales y a uno de ellos aún le faltan detalles, el problema es que todos me gustan y no se cual elegir.

Pero en fin, es hora de comenzar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capítulo 12: Rescate de prisioneros.

Sé que esto está mal.

Sé que no debería estar de su lado.

Sé que los traicione a todos.

Sé que todos sufrirán.

Sé que inocentes morirán.

Sé que los tendré que dejar.

Sé que me odiaran.

Sé que no me importa, mientras este con ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Mabel

Este caos llamado Radomagedon empezó hace poco más de dos semanas y ha sido horrible, nuestro grupo de sobrevivientes ha reducido, ahora solo conservamos un hombretauro y ha reducido el número de gnomos (los cuales planea comer el tío Stan) en cuanto a los humanos, seguimos siendo el mismo número.

Hemos estado trabajando en un robot gigante usando la cabaña y unas cuantas cosas más para poder enfrentar a Bell, aunque ese obviamente no es todo el plan, nuestra oportunidad de éxito dependerá demasiado de que cierta criatura cambia formas (la cual tío Ford descongelo hace 1 semana) no este mintiendo y si nos ayude.

Por ahora debo seguir ayudando en la construcción del robot.

Descuida Dipper, te salvaremos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En una habitación completamente oscura del castillo pirámide de Cipher, se encontraba una burbuja transparente con un tinte azul marino y un pino amarillo, en su interior con mirada pacifica se encontraba el joven castaño al cual los Pines planean rescatar.

La puerta negra y doble de la habitación se abrió permitiéndole la entrada a cierta rubia con una sonrisa tan grande que ningún humano podría igualar. Se acercó lentamente a la burbuja, el ruido que producían sus tacones al chocar contra el suelo resonaba por el cuarto. Cuando estuvo frente a la burbuja, levanto sus manos a la altura de sus hombros y pego sus palmas contra la superficie de la esfera.

Los guantes desaparecieron de sus manos, la rueda del zodiaco que se encontraba en su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar en azul al igual que el triangula en su mano derecha, mientras que el pino en su interior brillaba en amarillo. El resplandor en su mano derecha parpadeo cambiando el brillo del triángulo a amarillo y el del pino a azul, los parpadeos continuaron intercalando los colores haciéndose cada vez más continuos hasta que eran tan rápidos que era imposible apreciar el color de cada figura.

De pronto el resplandor de su mano derecha se volvió verde, dejo de parpadear y el brillo se expandió por la burbuja –Finis- dijo Cipher en un susurro casi inaudible. El brillo de la burbuja aumento iluminando toda la habitación.

La burbuja comenzó a deshacerse dejando caer al chico que contenía, pero antes de que su cuerpo chocara contra el suelo la demonio rubia lo atrapo dejando que la cabeza del chico amante de los misterios reposara en su hombro, sin embargo, eso no evito que en la habitación se escuchara el ruido de los pies de Pino al chocar contra el suelo.

La demonio soltó una leve risa mientras pasaba sus dedos atreves del cabello de su Pino, el cual poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos y sus pies a sostener su peso. Una sonrisa surgió en la rubia al contemplar a su Pino, su cabello castaño ahora en la luz tenía un tono azulado aunque seguía viéndose café y de sus ojos color chocolate ahora solo quedaba uno, ya que su ojo izquierdo era ahora de un color azul eléctrico y su pupila era levemente alargada como la de un gato y la de ella.

El castaño/peli azul correspondió la sonrisa de la rubia a la par que se separaba un poco de ella y se quitaba su gorra a la par que hacia una reverencia -Es un placer volver a verla mi Ama- dijo en tono amable el chico, a lo que a demonio soltó una pequeña risa casi inaudible –Es hora, mi Pino- respondió de forma amable la demonio. El joven se enderezo y devolvió la gorra a su cabeza para después ofrecerle una mano a su señora la cual acepto gustosa y tomados de la mano salieron de la habitación.

*Un poco más tarde*

-M-mi S-señora- tartamudeo el ojos disparejos -¿Si?- contesto la nombrada mientras comenzaba a abotonar la camisa blanca del chico -Sabe que podría vestirme yo solo o con magia ¿cierto?- pregunto el sonrojado adolescente mientras la rubia terminaba de cerrar la camisa –Claro que lo sé- contesto simple a la par que comenzaba a colocarle la fajilla al chico -¿Entonces por qué lo hace usted?- dijo mientras se esforzaba porque su voz no temblara –Porque me gusta hacerlo, mi Pino- respondió mientras acercaba su cara a la de su sirviente haciendo que el sonrojo de este aumentara.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Están listos?- pregunto el científico de seis dedos el cual recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como respuestas de Wendy, Soos, Stan y Mabel. Los cinco salieron de la cabaña y comenzaron a avanzar por la ciudad escondiéndose de todos los demonios que se encontraran en el camino.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, un edificio que está cerca de la zona donde se encuentra el castillo flotante de Bell, usando el gancho de ataque que cada uno traía subieron al techo del edificio. Cuando estuvieron ahí, se aseguraron de que nadie los viera y volviendo a usar los ganchos subieron a la pirámide.

En su interior se realizaba una gran fiesta, demonios bailaban, tomaban extrañas bebidas y jugaban, atravesaron el lugar sin que nadie los viera (al menos eso pensaban) para después comenzar a caminar por los pasillos del lugar –Recuerden, solo queremos memorizar las partes de este lugar para que cuando realicemos el plan sepamos donde buscar- les recordé Ford a los demás.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lo que no notaron fue que cierta rubia junto con su sirviente y su mejor amigo los vieron –Je, tengo una idea- dijo de forma maliciosa la todo poderosa demonio, a lo que sus acompañantes la miraron curiosos –Py, necesito que les digas a los demonios mi pequeño plan- hablo Cipher de forma maliciosa –Mas te vale que sea bueno Bell, sino solo estaremos retrasando en vano la invasión mundial- le dijo en forma de reproche la peli rosa –Je, descuida, esto va a ser muy divertido- dijo con una sonrisa comparable a la del gato de Cheshire –Lastima que tendrás que quitarte el traje, Pino- dijo con lastima mientras desaparecía su sonrisa y miraba al mencionado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los cinco humanos se asomaban en cada habitación para investigar que había en ese curiosos y extraño castillo, hasta que de pronto escucharon el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, se acercaron al ruido que provenía del pasillo de al lado, para encontrarse a cierta demonio de cabello rosa entrando a una habitación con una puerta doble de color negra la cual se veía muy desgastada.

Pyronica entro y dejo la puerta abierta, los humanos aprovecharon eso y entraron a la habitación, la cual era muy oscura por lo cual les fue fácil esconderse en una esquina. La demonio aplaudió dos veces seguidas haciendo que una pequeña luz apareciera en el centro de la habitación, alumbrando lo suficiente para mostrar dos cuerpos con sus manos esposadas a la pared en posición de crucifixión. El cuerpo de lado derecho era una chica rubia de piel clara que vestía un pantalón negro recto de mezclilla, tenis negros como los que se usan en el basquetbol con la suela y agujetas amarillas y una playera amarilla de mangas tres cuartos con un triángulo negro a la altura pecho, a un medio metro a su izquierda estaba un chico castaño de piel clara con un pantalón de mezclilla y botas negra, con una playera roja y una sudadera azul, ambos tenían la ropa desgarrada, cortes y moretones por todo el cuerpo, y la cabeza agachada por lo que no se podían ver sus caras.

-Hora de comer escorias- dijo con desprecio la demonio mientras arrojaba una bandeja al suelo con una extraña masa de apariencia viscosa de color café con partes verdes. Las esposas de los colgados desaparecieron dejándolos caer, el chico callo apoyándose en sus rodillas y manos aunque no aguanto demasiado haciéndolo caer por completo al piso dejando chocar su cabeza contra sus brazos. A la chica le fue peor, ya que desde el principio su cara choco contra el suelo.

La demonio ignoro la dolorosa caída y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe haciendo que el sonido resonara por la habitación. Los infiltrados se quedaron estáticos viendo como el chico volvía a apoyarse en sus rodillas y manos, ahora si levanto la cara dejándolos ver a alguien muy importante para ellos, Dipper. A todos se les rompió el corazón al volver a ver a Dipper en tan mal estado, además de algo que resaltaba entre todas sus heridas, un corte vertical de aproximadamente 8 cm que pasaba sobre su ojo izquierdo de modo que no podía abrirlo.

El joven castaño se acercó a la rubia a su lado y la ayudo a enderezarse de modo que él, su familia y amigos podían ver su cara, ahora se podía ver que la chica tenía en sus mejillas y sobre el puente de su nariz algunas pecas, su cabello cubría la mitad de su ojo izquierdo por lo que se lograba apreciar un corte igual al de Dipper, el ojo que aun podía verse era de un color café parecido al miel.

Con esfuerzos la rubia logro sentarse recargando su espalda contra la pared mientras Dipper se acercó gateando hasta la bandeja que había arrojado Pyronica, la recogió y la llevo hacia la chica y al igual que ella se sentó recargándose contra la pared. Ambos contemplaron la bandeja unos segundos para después comenzar a comer esa extraña masa café de forma desesperada.

Los cinco ocultos seguían en estado de shock -¿Dipper?- dijo Mabel siendo la primera en poder formular una palabra. Los dos chicos que se encontraban comiendo se detuvieron y voltearon rápidamente hacia la fuente del ruido, Mabel salió lentamente de la oscuridad siendo seguida al poco tiempo por los demás –Dipper- repitió la castaña mientras estiraba una mano hacia él.

Dipper se para lo más rápido que pudo dejando ver lo débil y adolorido que se encontraba, recargo una mano en la pared para darse estabilidad y la otra la estiro en un intento por cubrir a la rubia -¡Aléjense de ella!- les grito dejándolos sorprendidos -¿Dipper, que ocurre?- dijo Mabel intentando acercarse -¡Basta de tus juegos, Cipher! ¡No caeremos en el mismo truco dos veces!- volvió a gritarles el castaño -¿De qué hablas?- pregunto confundida y preocupada Mabel mientras debatía internamente sobre si era buena o mala idea acercarse –Deja de burlarte, sé que ellos ya están muertos, es solo el mismo sucio truco de Violet- dijo Dipper, esta vez no grito, pero su voz seguía escuchándose tensa.

Finalmente Mabel se decidió y corrió hacia su hermano, lo sujeto de los hombros y lo agito levemente -¡Dipper, somos nosotros! ¡Somos verdaderos!- le grito desesperada a su hermano -¡Deja de mentir!- le grito mientras la empujaba para separarla de él, su gemela rápidamente volvió a acercarse ahora con el ceño fruncido por el estrés y fastidio que le estaba generando la situación, pero antes de que pudiera volver a agarra a su gemelo la chica rubia se había interpuesto entre ella y su hermano, sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo de estar de pie y aunque intentaba ocultarlo su rostro reflejaba temor -¡Por favor no le hagas daño! Te lo ruego- a pesar de estar al borde de las lágrimas se podía apreciar su melodiosa voz.

A los pocos segundos sus piernas ya no aguantaron su peso por lo que termino su espalda recargada en el pecho de Dipper mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura de manera posesiva. Todos veían atentos la escena hasta que Stanford soltó un pesado suspiro y saco de su gabardina un extraña arma con la cual le disparo a la puerta haciéndola estallar –Dipper, sé que tienes tus razones para no confiar, pero, por favor confía en nosotros y salgamos de aquí ¿si fuéramos falsos habríamos hecho eso?- dijo el científico de seis dedos mientras señalaba el lugar donde solía estar la puerta.

Dipper ayudo a la rubia a girarse de forma que quedaron cara a cara y comenzaron un conversación de susurros la cual duro unos pocos minutos –Está bien, confiamos en ustedes- dijo de manera seria el castaño. Mabel no aguanto su emoción y corrió a abrazar a su hermano, pero al hacerlo aventó por accidente a la rubia haciendo que se estrellara de espaldas contra la pared y callera sentada al piso mientras se sobaba con su mano izquierda su cabeza que fue lo que impacto con más fuerza contra el muro. El castaño empujo de nuevo a su hermana para alejarla -¡Beatrice!- dijo con preocupación mientras se arrodillaba junto a la pecosa del ojo color miel.

-Lo siento- dijo inmediatamente Mabel al ver lo que había hecho y como Dipper miraba con preocupación a Beatrice y a ella con odio –No vuelvas a tocarla- siseo el castaño mientras abrazaba a Beatrice –Fue un accidente- intento defenderse Mabel –Pues no deberían de ocurrir esos accidentes- dijo Dipper ahora con cierto enojo.

Stan al ver lo tensa que comenzaba a ponerse la situación decidió que era momento para interferir –Bien, hora de irnos- dijo mientras se acercaba a su sobrino el cual solo abrazo más fuerte a la rubia –Dipper debemos irnos antes de que algún demonio llegue- el castaño soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza mientras se paraba apoyándose en la pared para después ayudar a Beatrice.

Ford se acercó al ver que no iban a poder caminar, cuando coloco su mano sobre Dipper este se estremeció mientras sujeta con fuerza la mano de su compañera -¿No van a soltarse?- pregunto con algo de fastidio a lo que ambos negaron con la cabeza en respuesta, Stanford solo soltó un pesado suspiro –Stanley ayúdame- le dijo a su gemelo, el cual se acercó a la chica para cagarla.

Ahora los humanos se dirigían a la salida, cada uno de los gemelos mayores cargaba en su espalda a uno de los rescatados mientras estos con uno de sus brazos estirados se tomaban de la mano. Finalmente llegaron al lugar por donde entraron, uno por uno debían saltar y usar el gancho de ataque para evitar chocar contra el piso, el problema era que sería muy difícil saltar sin que Dipper y Beatrice se soltaran las manos, cosa que no estaban dispuesto a hacer debido a la desconfianza que aún tenían en su "rescatistas".

Los gemelos bajaron al chico y la chica, para que Stan les hablara -¿Creen poder bajar ustedes solos?- ante el cuestionamiento ambos se vieron rápidamente para después asentir al mismo tiempo –Muy bien- dijo el anciano de la fes mientras les pasaba su gancho de ataque.

El castaño sujeto el gancho con su mano izquierda y la rubia con la derecha, ambos caminaron al orilla juntos y saltaron al mismo tiempo, los otros cuatro vieron desde arriba como después de unos cuantos metro de caída ambos levantaron el brazo del mismo lado de la mano que sujetaba el gancho y como con el libre se abrazaban mientras la rubia enredaba sus piernas en la cintura del castaño. El gancho se activó lanzando el garfio que se sujetó del punto desde donde saltaron para después comenzar a reducir la velocidad de caída de los adolescentes.

Cuando ya estaban en el piso bajaron los brazos y se tomaron de las manos ayudándose mutuamente a mantenerse en pie. Beatrice comenzó a soltar pequeñas risas que al poco tiempo fueron acompañadas por las de Dipper, casi enseguida bajo Wendy, después Soos, a continuación Stan que compartió el gancho con Mabel y al último Ford.

Cuando todos los humanos estuvieron en el piso Stan Ford volvieron a cargar a los recién rescatados en sus espaldas para después correr hacia la cabaña evitando encontrarse con cualquier demonio. Lo que no esperaban es que Dipper y Beatrice se quedaran dormidos en el camino sin dejar de tomarse la mano.

Después de un rato llegaron a la cabaña, cuando entraron fueron bombardeados por preguntas acerca de cómo les había ido y que habían descubierto, y las preguntas solo aumentaron cuando los sobrevivientes vieron a los recién llegados. Les fue difícil pero lograran silenciar a los presentes antes de despertaran a Dipper y a Beatrice, esta última era observada por la otra rubia presente con enojo y celos por el hecho de estar sosteniendo la mano del muchacho.

Se decidió que debían seguir descansando por lo que subieron a Dipper y a Beatrice al ático para recostarlos en la cama del castaño, en la cual los últimos días habían dormido Grenda y Candy mientras que en la de Mabel dormia ella con Pacifica, la cual ahora estaba completamente envuelta en celos al ver la cercanía de la recién llegada con Dipper.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero les haya gustado, es probable que el próximo capítulo lo suba el viernes de la próxima semana.

Adios.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola!**

 **Sé que muchos piensan que la historia va demasiado rápido, esto será explicado en el epilogo, ya que pondré al final una lista de datos curiosos, cosas eliminadas y las ideas originales para la historia**

 **Hora de comenzar.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capítulo 13: Compañeros de prisión.

Punto de vista de Bell

Todos creen que Pino y yo nos quedamos dormidos, pero la verdad es que simplemente dejamos nuestros cuerpos para platicar en el paisaje menta, también podíamos conversar por telepatía, pero es más divertido estar en otro plano existencial.

Cuando nos acercábamos a la cabaña volvimos a nuestros cuerpos y fingimos dormir mientras cada uno hacia un pequeño hechizo, ya que el alma de pino se fusionó con migo ahora tengo un poco de energía humana, así que oculte mi energía de demonio tras la humana, de forma que la barrera de pelo de unicornio solo detecto un humano. En el caso de Pino fue el mismo hechizo, pero con la diferencia que el oculto su recién adquirida energía de demonio tras los restos de humana que quedaron en su cuerpo tras haberme entregado su alma durante el hechizo para hacerme física y poder recuperar todos mis poderes.

Pero supongo que ahora puedo probar dormir un poco, a los humanos parece encantarles hacerlo. Cuando despierte Pino y yo seguiremos con nuestro pequeño juego.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El joven castaño fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos mientras soltaba un bostezo. Giro hacia su lado derecho y vio algo que le hizo quedarse estático, frente a él estaba su ama con algunas modificaciones en su forma humana, su piel tenía un color durazno claro ya no era completamente blanca, su cabello era ahora de un amarillo brillante, su ojo era color café casi miel, sus mejillas y nariz tenían unas cuantas pecas y sus rasgos faciales cambiaron. Debía admitir que era linda, pero no tanto como su apariencia normal con su blanca piel, su cabello rubio cenizo y su ojo dorado con la pupila alargada.

Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y comenzó a acaricias la mejilla de "Beatrice" mientras sonreía tiernamente al ver a la rubia la cual comenzó a despertar y correspondió la sonrisa al ver a su Pino el cual tomo su mano derecha para acercarla a sus labios y darle un beso -Buenos días, majestad- dijo Pino con amabilidad haciendo que la demonio soltara una pequeña risa –Ese apodo es nuevo- le dijo la rubia divertida –Bueno usted es la nueva reina de este mundo, pronto de esta dimensión y después de esta realidad- le respondió el castaño –En eso tienes razón, mi Pino- hablo Bell mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su sirviente y acercaba su rostro al suyo ganándose un sonrojo del castaño.

Cuando el adolescente estaba a punto de poner sus manos en la cintura de la rubia la puerta de la habitación se abrió haciendo que ambos se separaran rápidamente. Por la puerta entro Mabel junto con Candy, Grenda y Pacifica. Las chicas que recién habían entrado se quedaron un momento estáticas hasta que Mabel hablo -¡Dipper!- dijo emocionada al ver que su hermano había despertado, pero el mencionado solo frunció el ceño y coloco su brazo frente a la rubia en señal de protección –Vamos Dipper confía en mí, estamos en la cabaña y tiene la barrera de pelo de unicornio, Bell no puede estar aquí- dijo Mabel intentando convencer a su hermano.

El chico miro a la rubia y después de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza, Mabel se acercó feliz a su hermano y lo abrazo, al principio el castaño se tensó en el abrazo pero después lo correspondió y comenzaron a escucharse sus sollozos –C-creí que es-estaban mue-ertos- dijo con la voz entre cortada por las lágrimas el menor (físicamente por 5 minutos) de los gemelos, mientras la mayor (físicamente) acariciaba su espalda en un intento de tranquilizarlo –Descuida, estamos vivos y ahora estamos juntos-.

El abrazo de los hermanos duro unos minutos en los cuales Beatrice los miraba con curiosidad. Cuando finalmente se separaron los castaños, Mabel presto atención a la rubia –Hola me llamo Mabel y soy la hermana de Dipper- dijo mientras le ofrecía una mano a la ojimiel la cual la miro dudosa unos segundos para después estrechar su mano –Beatrice- fue todo lo que dijo para presentarse – Es un placer conocerte Beatrice- contesto la chica del sweater rosa con su típico buen humor -Ellas son Candy, Grenda y Pacifica- le dijo mientras señalaba a cada una, mientras que la rubia de las pecas las saludo con un movimiento de mano.

Después de eso se generó un silencio incomodo que fue cortado por un gruñido proveniente del estómago de Beatrice haciendo que esta desviara la mirada y se sonrojara levemente –Vamos tenemos y comida y todos querrán verlos- les dijo Mabel a los chico que aún seguían en la cama. Primero Dipper bajo mientras apoyaba su mano en la pared para darse estabilidad y después ayudo a Beatrice a pararse, todo el tiempo la niña de pecas era observada con celos y rabia por parte de Pacifica al ver el cuidado que Dipper le tenía.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron de manera lenta las escaleras ya que Dipper y Beatrice no podían caminar rápido, estos últimos en ningún momento soltaron sus manos haciendo que los celos de la rubia de ojos azules aumentaran. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja todos los miraban en completo silencio el cual fue cortada por Dipper -¿Hola?- dijo dudoso el castaño, dando como consecuencia un bombardeo de preguntas por parte de los presentes, tanto ruido y voces a la vez hacían imposible entender lo que decían y solo se escuchaba un ruido ensordecedor sin sentido alguno -¡CALLENSE!- grito Beatrice sorprendiendo y callando a todos los presentes. Dipper al ver el comportamiento de su compañera soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca de manera nerviosa –No le gusta el ruido- dijo apenado el chico de un ojo.

El silencio volvió y esta vez fue cortado por Ford -¿Qué ocurrió, Dipper?- le pregunto a su sobrino el cual agacho la cabeza y soltó un suspiro –M e dirigía a la mansión de los Northwest para dar la clase de piano de Pacifica, pero en el camino comencé a sentirme mal y a tener nauseas, el conductor detuvo el auto un momento y cuando baje para tomar aire fresco a unos metros de mi apareció una chica pálida de cabello rubio cenizo y un ojo dorado con la pupila alargada, ese último rasgo fue lo que hizo que la reconociera como Bell Cipher, iba regresar al auto pero ella chasqueo los dedos dejándome inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba encadenado en una celda junto con otras personas, los demonios iban a torturarnos constantemente y Bell no hizo a todos esto- dijo el castaño mientras señalaba la cicatriz sobre su ojo –como una forma de marcarnos. Después de un tiempo nos dijo que estaba aburrida y que nos matarnos entre nosotros para entretenerla y que si no lo hacíamos torturaría a nuestras familias hasta la muerte, Beatrice –señalo a la rubia a su lado- y yo sobrevivimos y Cipher decidió dejarnos vivos- explico el menor de lo Pines.

Alice no aguanto más y llorando corrió hacia su hijo para abrazarlo, abrazo que el castaño correspondió soltando por primera vez la mano de Beatrice, ahora se escuchaban los sollozos de madre e hijo –Es-estas viva- dijo Dipper mientras lloraba humedeciendo la playera de su madre –Claro que si- respondió Alice mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su hijo. Los presentes observaron cómo Beatrice veía la escena con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de melancolía -¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Mabel a la ojimiel –Si, es solo que extraño a mi familia- dijo Beatrice en un tono deprimido.

Unos momentos después madre e hijo se separaron aun con lágrimas en los hijos mientras Edward se acercaba y ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Dipper para despeinarlo un poco mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría por el volver a ver a su hijo. En ese momento un pequeño sollozo los hizo voltear a ver a Beatrice la cual se encontraba llorando intentando contener sus sollozos, Dipper extendió un brazo en su dirección invitando a que se acercara, la ojimiel al ver esa acción se abalanzo sobre Dipper para abrazarlo y llorar. Debido a la fuerza con la que se lanzó la rubia, el castaño cayó golpeando su espalda contra el piso y con su compañera encima de él. Después de unos minutos los sollozos cesaron y cuando el chico miro a Beatrice esta se encontraba dormida, Dipper simplemente sonrio y se acomodó para quedar sentado y con Beatrice aun abrazándolo.

-¿Qué más ocurrió?- pregunto Stanford al ver el comportamiento de la rubia. Dipper desvió la mirada mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su compañera –Un día llego Cipher con los padres de Beatrice y le dijo que los matara o si no lo ella los torturaría hasta que desearan y suplicaran por que los matara, después de eso llego con ustedes y los mato frente a mis ojos, tiempo después llego Violet, la hermana mayor de Beatrice, ambas eran muy unidas desde pequeñas y no sabían que harían sin la otra, pensamos que alguien iba a salvarnos, pero solo comenzó a torturarnos para después revelar que solo era Cipher, después le restregó en la cara el como la había matado desde hace mucho tiempo y que se había quedado sin familia- explico el joven del ojo café.

La habitación se sumergió en un silencio que nadie sabía cómo ni se atrevía a romper hasta que Dipper hablo –Nos convertimos en el consuelo del otro, lo único que nos salvaba de la cordura y de suplicarle a un demonio que nos matara- explicó el joven castaño con pesar en su voz mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Beatrice –Descuida Dipper, estamos vivos, detendremos este caos y volveremos a nuestra vida normal- dijo Mabel intentando animarlo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hermano -¿Y que pasara con ella?- pregunto el castaño viendo a su compañera –Ella podrá acompañarnos- dijo Alice llamando la atención de los presentes -¡¿En serio?!- pregunto Dipper sorprendido –Claro, va a necesitar una familia- dijo en un tono suave la madre del chico -¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- dijo feliz el chico de la marca de nacimiento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Pacifica

¡NO NO NO! Dipper debe ser mío, no puede ser que por culpa de una maldita dorito con hepatitis que encerró a **mi** chico con esa rubia oxigenada ahora él tenga sentimientos por ella. Es decir es bastante obvio que Dipper no ve a Beatrice solo como una amiga o un apoyo, el la ve como algo mas y le tiene un cariño diferente a de la amistad o al fraternal.

¡No voy a permitir que Beatrice se quede con **mi** Dipper! Es una promesa, Dipper será mi novio o dejo de llamarme Pacifica Elise Northwest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Mabel

La relación de Dipper y Beatrice es bastante linda pero también muy perturbadora, es decir su cariño surgió en un intento por encontrar algo que los salve de la locura y del suicidio. Además es obvio que a Dipper le gusta Beatrice, esto podría ser un problema, Pacifica me conto que le gusta mi hermano y yo le prometí que la voy a ayudar a convertirse en mi cuñada, pero desde que regreso mi gemelo ni siquiera a compartida una palabra con Pacifica mientras que no quiera ni siquiera soltar la mano de Beatrice.

Creo que la atracción que siente Dipper por Beatrice es debido a que parece una combinación de las dos chicas que le han gustado, digo tiene el cabello de Pacifica y la piel y pecas de Wendy, de hecho estoy comenzando a pensar que no ha superado a Wendy y que no puede decidirse entre ella y Pacifica, por eso le gusta Beatrice porque es una combinación de ambas.

No puedo creerlo, mi hermano no pudo decidir así que escogió en cierto modo a ambas, esto no se puede quedar, descuida Dipper terminaras con la chica correcta, serás novio de Pacifica, yo me voy a encargar de ello.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finalmente Beatrice comenzó a despertar llamando en el proceso la atención de Dipper –Ya despertaste, bella durmiente- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa ganándose un leve sonrojo por parte de Beatrice y una mala mirada por parte de Pacifica y Mabel. Dipper paso una mano por los rastros por donde pasaron las lágrimas de la ojimiel –No llores, Beatrice, tú debes sonreír, siempre te vez hermosa cuando sonríes- dijo el castaño haciendo que Beatrice quedara completamente roja y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras dos niñas de 13 años estaban a punto de saltar sobre ella por el enojo y celos.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Dipper pegando su frente con la de la rubia –Casi- le contesto la rubia mientras entrelazaba sus dedos tras el cuello del castaño -¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo acercando mas sus labios a los de la rubia –Aun tengo hambre- contesto Beatrice mientras se separaba del chico y se escuchaba el gruñido de su estómago.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **No tienen idea de lo divertido que fue escribir la última escena mientras me imaginaba la cara que pondrían los demás mientras los miraban.**

 **Sé que pensaran que la excusa de que porque Bell puede entrar en la cabaña solo la puse de último minuto debido a un comentario, pero la realidad es que ya se tenia planeada.**

 **Hasta el próximo viernes.**

 **Adiós.**


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola!

Este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir ya que la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo libre.

Algunos deben de estar molestos por la hora de actualización, pero los capítulos se subirán entre las 7 o 12 de la noche, no esperen nada más temprano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capítulo 14: ¿Dipper?

Punto de vista de Mabel

¡NO PUEDE SER! Hace una semana que rescatamos a Dipper y a Beatrice y he intentado por todos los medios que mi hermano se fije en Pacifica y nada funciona, primero intenten te que se juntaran por la música…

 _-Inicio de flashback-_

(Hace 4 días)

Fuimos al centro comercial a buscar provisiones y de regreso a la cabaña pasamos frente a la tienda de música y después de mucha insistencia logre convencerlos de entrar. Cuando estuvimos dentro le dije a Dipper que tocara algo en el piano que seguía milagrosamente casi intacto, al principio se quejó pero después de insistir mucho cedió y después de comprobar que casi todas las teclas aun sonaban comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta y un tanto deprimente pero que al mismo tiempo tenía un tono bizarro y atemorizante.

Me acerque a Pacifica detrás de ella y me acerque a su oído –Toca con él- le susurre, ella me miro dudosa pero luego asintió y se sentó a un lado de mi hermano, pero él no parecía notarla lo cual me molesto, pero mi enojo aumento aún más cuando Beatrice encontró un violín en un sorprendente buen estado, lo puso en su hombro y comenzó a tocar con mi hermano, después de unos momento ella comenzó a cantar:

 _Oh, mira este sitio,_

 _Oh, mira este mundo,_

 _Oh, mira este sufrimiento_

 _Oh, mira todos vamos a morir_

Su voz sonaba tan melodiosa y Dipper cerraba los ojos en deleite, en ese momento deseaba que Beatrice no se hubiera podido para correctamente desde el segundo día.

Todos nos iremos

Todos dejaremos este mundo

Justo como ellos

Justo como los muertos

Canto esta vez Dipper, la canción que ahora sonaba en el aire parecía que la practicaban a diario, que cada día ella tocaba el violín y que el cada día tocaba el piano, parecía que llevaban practicando tanto tiempo.

 _¿Qué será de nosotros?_

 _¿Es mejor vivir o morir?_

 _Vivir en el infierno traído a la tierra_

 _O suicidarse y vivir en el real._

Esta vez cantaron al mismo tiempo, era obvio que no era la primera vez que tocaban esa canción.

Cuando volvimos a la cabaña nos contaron Dipper y Beatrice que tocaban esa canción cuando estaban encerrados, que ellos y varios prisioneros la inventaron.

 _-Fin de flashback-_

Después recordé que Pacifica me platico que a ella le gustaba leer y que había leído ya la mayoría de los libros de la biblioteca de Gravity Falls, eso me sorprendió, creí que ha chicas como ellas se morían o algo por el estilo si tocaban un libro, pero bueno que espera de alguien que le gusta mi hermano.

 _-Inicio de flashback-_

(Hace 3 días)

Después de mi intento fallido con la música probé con los libros, así que en la siguiente expedición fuimos a la biblioteca con la excusa de que no había mejor manera de despejar un poco nuestros pensamientos acerca del apocalipsis que con la lectura.

Cuando habíamos llegado a la biblioteca Pacifica se acercó a Dipper e intento comenzar una conversación sobre los libros, pero mi hermano estaba tan concentrado buscando un libro que ni siquiera noto a mi amiga, después de unos minutos de indiferencia por parte de mi hermana hacia Pacifica llego Beatrice corriendo con dos libros uno en cada mano, desde lejos alcance a leer los títulos, uno era American Gods y el otro Los hijos de Anasi. Mi hermano vio a Beatrice y sonriendo dijeron que ya podíamos irnos.

De regreso a la cabaña hablaban sobre los libros que acababan de conseguir, Beatrice decía lo mucho que le gusto el libro American Gots y como quería que Dipper lo leyera, mientras que mi hermano decía lo bueno que es Los hijos de Anansi y que quería que ella lo leyera, al final ambos llegaron a la conclusión de lo genial que era Neil Gaiman.

- _Fin de flashback-_

Mi siguiente intento fue con la comida…

 _-Inicio de flashback-_

 _(Hace 2 días)_

Ya que estamos en la apocalipsis no podemos ponernos exigentes con la comida, pero a veces nos esforzamos por hacer comida al menos decente, un día Beatrice se ofreció a ayudar a cocinar y yo le dije a Pacifica que también ayudara para mostrarle a Dipper que tenía el talento de la cocina, mi futura cuñada no se veía muy convencida pero aun así lo hizo.

Al final parece que ninguna sabe cocinar y solo perdimos comida, después de que ambas recibieran un regaño por parte de Tío Ford acerca de aprovechar y no desperdiciar los recursos, Dipper termino compartiendo una late de frijoles con Beatrice mientras que Pacifica los miraba con celos.

 _-Fin de flashback-_

En esos momento se me habían acabado las ideas y solo le dije a Pacifica que intentara hablar con él.

 _-Inicio de flashback-_

(Hace un día)

Estos días se detuvo la construcción del robot ya que Tío Ford desconfía de Beatrice y no quiere revelar ninguna parte del plan, él dice que la actitud de Beatrice es sospechosa y que le recuerda a alguien pero que no sabe a quién. Me preocupan, las dudas de mi tío, pero me importa más porque Pacifica aun no es mi cuñada.

Ya que se detuvo el plan los días son muy aburridos y decidí sugerirle a Pacifica que simplemente intentara hablar con él, el problema fue que no lo encontrábamos asi que decidimos preguntar -¿Mamá has visto a Dipper?- le pregunte –Lo vi subir hace rato con Beatrice por las escaleras tras esa cortina- dijo mientras señalaba las escaleras para subir al lugar "secreto" de Wendy. Dimos las gracias y subimos, ahí nos encontramos con los dos hablando animadamente mientras jugaban ajedrez, intentamos unirnos a la conversación, pero solo se crearon silencios incomodos por lo que decidimos irnos.

 _-Fin del flashback-_

¡Es imposible que Dipper se sienta atraído hacia Beatrice y no hacia Pacifica! Decidí bajar al sala donde se encontraba Dipper para hablar con él, cuando llegue lo encontré sentado en el sofá de tío Stan con los diario en sus piernas mientras leía el 2, curioso, tío Ford no deja que nadie los toque, pero supongo que debió dejarlo a él, después de todo ello dos tenían una gran relación desde el verano pasado.

-¿Dipper?- mi voz hizo que me volteara a ver -¿Qué ocurre Mabel?- me pregunto –Se honesto ¿Te gusta Beatrice?- le dije –Claro que no, no me gusta, yo la amo- me respondió con total de seguridad -¡Pero no puedes amarla!- le dije alterada, al alzar mi tono de voz llame la atención de algunos supervivientes por lo que entraron en la habitación, pero no me importo -¿A qué te refieres?- me pregunto sorprendido mi hermano, en estos momento muchos nos veían –Me refiero a que solo sientes algo por ella porque es como Wendy y Pacifica- le dije con enojo, finalmente estaba diciendo lo que pensaba -¡Claro que no!- me respondió también enojado mientras dejaba los diarios en el sillón y se ponía de pie mientras apretaba los puños -¡Claro que sí!- le respondí mientras daba pasos firmes hacia él -¡¿Tu crees que comprendes mis sentimientos?!- me grito furioso -¡¿Obviamente lo hago o al menos mejor que tú?!- le respondí en el mismo tono que el uso -¿Y por qué crees eso?- me cuestiono –Porque sé que no has superado a Wendy y que te gusta Pacifica- le dije segura de mi respuesta -¿Por qué insistes con que me gusta Pacifica?- me pregunto irritado –Porque te gusta estar con ella- le respondí –Que no me moleste estar con alguien no significa que me guste- me dijo molesto -¡Claro que si, siempre fuiste un maldito antisocial, por eso cuando logras convivir con una chica ella te gusta!- le grite sin medir mis palabras.

En esos momento se acercó mi mamá y me miro de manera desaprobatoria. Dipper se quedó callado unos segundos -¡Hablas como si tú supieras de amor! ¡Tú pareces una maldita desesperada que se enamora del primer chico que encuentra! ¡Eres una idiota que no sabe manejar sus sentimientos y que solo ve el mor de manera superficial! ¡Tú no puedes comprender como me siento!- me grito realmente furiosos, antes de que pudiera contestar alguien se me adelanto –Jovencito suficiente, pide disculpas a tu hermana- dijo mi papá enojado, eso es malo él nunca se molesta -¡No lo hare! ¡Solo dije la verdad! ¡Ella cree que puede decirme como me siento!- le contesto Dipper –Lo hago porque te conviene más estar con Pacifica, ella es más linda, talentosa y con mejor personalidad que esa tonta, molesta, incrédula que solo amas porque te encerraron con ella dos malditas semanas – le grite, en cualquier otra situación nunca diría esto pero ahora estoy al límite -¡Solo la amas porque eres un incrédulo que confundió la necesidad de consuelo con amor, en cualquier momentos la olvidaras y te va a gustar Pacif…- no pude terminar de hablar porque fui interrumpida -¡CALLATE ESTRE FUGAZ!- grito Dipper mientras daba un paso al frente y su mano izquierda se cubria en fue amarillo, bajo rápidamente su mano haciendo que la llama saliera lanzada hacia el suelo la cual se expandió formando un aro a nuestro alrededor mientras que con su otra mano formaba un puño y me golpeaba justo en la mejilla. Caí al piso sin poder creer que Dipper, mi hermano, la persona que siempre intento protegerme acababa de hacerme daño, quede en estado de shock, pero aun pude escuchar un chasquido y cuando mire a mi hermano vi como sostenía una espada de esgrima, la punta quedaba a solo milímetros de mi cara. Su rostro reflejaba tanta ira y rencor, nunca creía ver esa expresión en mi hermano y menos hacia mí -¿Dipper?- fue todo lo que pude decir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lamento el capítulo tan corto pero no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir.

Antes de que alguien diga que por que Dipper puede usar magia aun con la barrera les recuerdo que ya lo había mostrado usando esta magia, y la razón es porque la barrera protege de los poderes demoniacos no los mágicos.

Espero les haya gustado.

Adios.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola!**

 **En serio lamento no haber subido el capítulo, pero con la escuela no me ha dado tiempo para escribir, así que pido disculpas en caso de que algunos capítulos sean subidos los sábados.**

 **Comencemos.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capítulo 15: Nuestra historia.

Mabel no podía creer lo que ocurría, no podía creer que en serio su hermano la haya golpeado y ahora la esté amenazando con una espada –Baja eso- se escuchó la voz autoritaria de un hombre. El joven castaño giro su cabeza hacia la fuente de la voz y pudo contemplar al científico de seis dedos con una de sus futuristas armas apuntándole.

Ford al igual que su sobrina no podía creer la situación, no podía creer que el chico al que el verano pasado antes de hacer la invocación de Bell le había ofrecido ser su aprendiz ahora se encontrara amenazando a su hermana y él tuviera que apuntarle con un arma -¿O si no qué?- pregunto desafiante el joven de la marca de nacimiento –O si no- respondio Stanford mientras daba un paso al frente y un rápido movimiento tomaba a la rubia pecosa del brazo y la atraía hacia él para poder sostenerla contra su pecho y colocar su arma en la sien de la chica.

L a habitación había quedado en silencio con un ambiente tenso, nadie se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento o algún sonido, hasta que unas fuertes carcajadas resonaron por el lugar -¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Pino, se acabó el juego!- dijo la ojimiel casi gritando para después intentar recuperar la respiración que perdió debido a sus carcajadas –Como ordene mi señora- dijo el castaño de forma servicial.

El sirviente de la demonio le sonrió a la castaña que estaba en el piso de una manera que solo podría igualar el gato de Cheshire para después mover rápidamente la mano en dirección a su tío haciendo que pequeños cuchillo de energía amarilla salieran disparados en esa dirección. Al científico apenas le dio tiempo para lanzarse al piso evitando que los cuchillos golpearan su cara, cuando cayó al piso la rubia se paró rápidamente, corrió hacia los diarios que se encontraban en el sofá y los tomo mientras los abrazaba contra su pecho.

Cuando la joven ya poseía los diarios, Pino con un chasquido hizo desaparecer el fuego que rodeaba a él y a su gemela para después salir hacia su ama -¡Devuelve eso!- grito autoritario Stanford –Lo siento Seis Dedos, pero eso no pasara- dijo el menor físicamente de los Pines a la par que levantaba en su dirección la mano con la que cargaba su espada mientras que con su otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de la rubia pegándola más a él.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- le grito la chica del sweater rosa a su gemelo –Nunca lo entenderías, Estrella Fugaz- respondió serio pero al mismo tiempo con un toque de burla el castaño. Pino apareció en su mano una gran flama amarilla que disparo contra la pared más cercana haciéndola estallar. La rubia y el castaño se sonrieron rápidamente para después tomarse de las manos y salir corriendo de la cabaña.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Punto de vista de Bell

Nunca imagine que terminaría en esta situación, era obvio que eventualmente expandiría el apocalipsis por este mundo, pero no imagine tener a Pino como mi sirviente y fiel seguidor. Cuando hice el trato con él convirtiéndolo en mi propiedad planeaba obligarlo a darme la fisura dimensional, no esperaba que la situación terminara así.

El trato que hice con Pino lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona cercana a los Pines que pudiera conseguir la fisura, no veía nada especial en ese mocoso, debo admitir que era un poco problemático y peligroso debido a sus conocimientos de lo paranormal, pero no era algo por lo cual lo considerara importante. Pero después de quedar encerrados juntos en el PMC comencé a sentirme extraña, no podía evitar ponerme feliz cuando pensaba que era linda o agradable, simplemente quería que él me quisiera y no se separara de mí. No entendía para nada ese sentimiento, pero pensé que era un poco parecido a lo que los humanos llamaban amor, así que le pregunte a Pino el significa del amor, él se puso un poco nervioso, pero me lo explico y finalmente entendí porque me sentía de esa manera.

Al principio no quería aceptar que amaba a un simple humano, pero con el tiempo dejo de parecerme simple y ordinario, se convirtió en el ser más fascinante que podía existir. El amor comenzó a desarrollarse hasta al segundo año, antes de eso solo sentía atracción, pero con el tiempo la atracción se convirtió en ese complejo sentimiento conocido como amor.

Recuerdo a la perfección cuando compartimos un "Te amo".

 _-Inicio de flashback-_

(Hace 2 años y medio)

Hace medio año que sentía amor hacia Pino, hace 2 años y 3 meses que comencé a sentir atracción hacia él y hace 1 año y medio que prometió seguirme. Recientemente ha estado actuando muy extraño mi castaño y comienza a preocuparme, siempre se pone nervioso a mi alrededor y varias veces a intentado decirme algo, pero siempre se arrepiente.

Mi lindo Pino ahora se encuentra practicando el piano mientras yo canto.

¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo?

¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo?

Vivo queriendo compartirte este sentimiento

Solo quiero que sepas la gran intensidad de esta emoción

Pero tú nunca corresponderás esto

Solo te soy y siempre te seré una desgracia

Solo estas con migo porque no tienes opción

Solo aceptas seguirme a mí porque no puedes seguir a nadie más

Me duele saber que no sientes lo mismo

Me duele que no puedo serte honesta

Aunque lo ocultes bien sé que me odias

A la primera oportunidad me dejaras

Me quedare sola en mi dolor y soledad

Mientras que tu vuelves a tu antigua vida

Y lamentablemente nunca aceptaras este sentimiento

¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo?

¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo?

La canción termino y una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, esa canción que acababa de inventar mientras Pino tocaba mostraba todo lo que pienso, aunque me haya jurado lealtad sé que cuando tenga oportunidad me dejara, sé que no correspondería este amor, después de todo quien podría amar al ser por el cual lo separaron de su vida y de todo lo que quería.

Comencé a llorar mientras me esforzaba por contener mis sollozos, hasta que sentí como alguien levantaba mi cabeza y limpiaba mis lágrimas -¿Esta bien?- pregunto con mi preocupación mi querido castaño –Si- dije un poco cortante mientras me separaba de él y desviaba la vista. Quedamos en un silencio incomodo el cual él rompió –Puedo pedirle un favor, Ama- me pregunto un poco inseguro -¿Qué?- dije intentando no sonar grosera – Podría no volver a cantar esa canción- me dijo mientras el también desviaba la mirada -¿Por qué?- le pregunte curiosa, ya que todo lo que tenga que ver con él me interesa –Me recuerda mi triste realidad- dijo en voz baja mientras resbalaban lagrimas por sus mejillas.

En esos momentos estaba demasiado preocupada y me acerque a él mientras sujetaba su cabeza para que me viera -¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte -¡A esto! ¡Usted no se da cuenta de lo que siento! ¡Nunca va a corresponderme y tarde o temprano me va a dejar!- grito mientras su llanto aumentaba. Retrocedí un paso mientras miraba sorprendida a Pino, él nunca me había gritado -¿Por qué no lo nota? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti?- dijo ahora en voz baja mientras contenía sus sollozos. Verlo así me rompía, simplemente me lastimaba, pero al mismo tiempo sentí la pequeña esperanza de que ese sentimiento del que ama sea el mismo que yo siento por él.

Dudosa me acerque a él y puse mi mano en su hombro -¿Pino, acaso tú me…- me interrumpió antes de que terminara -¡Claro que si! ¡La amo, la amo la amo! ¡¿Por qué nunca lo noto?! ¡La amo! ¡Te amo!- me dijo mientras sus lágrimas aumentaban, él se dio la vuelta para que no viera su cara. Lentamente se esparció una sonrisa por mi rostro y cuando estaba por contestar él de nuevo se me adelanto –Sé que usted nunca va a corresponder esto, después de todo quien amaría a un simple e inútil humano como yo, usted es maravillo y simplemente perfecta, alguien tan maravillosa como usted nunca amaría a alguien tan patético como yo. Por cierto, lamento haberle gritado- dijo con pensar mientras comenzaba a alejarse, pero antes de que separara demasiado sostuve su hombro –Mírame- dije suavemente, pero él me ignoro –Pino, mírame- per el seguía sin hacerme caso -¡Maldita sea, mírame- grite mientras mi cabello se volvía rojo, él rápidamente me miro con su rostro cubierto en lágrimas -¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso de ti! ¡No eres inútil o patético! ¡Eres el ser más fascinante que he encontrado y simplemente no te merezco! ¡Yo soy la que no merece ser amada! ¡Te separe de todo lo que quieres! ¡Lo siento tanto, seguramente te estado haciendo daño! ¡L e hice daño a la persona que amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo, Pino!- le grite ahora yo también llorando.

Todo se quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaban mis sollozos los suyos habían parado durante mis gritos, pero aun así él seguía llorando -¿Habla en serio?- pregunto esperanzado mientras se acerca a mí -¡Claro que si! Desde hace mucho te he amado- le respondí mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos notando como se encontraban enrojecidos por el llanto.

Pino se acercó más a mí y me abrazo, me quede estática un momento y después correspondí el abrazo –Te amo- dijo en mi oído de una manera tan cariñosa que nunca creí posible –Yo también te amo- respondí en su oído. Nos separamos y nos miramos un momento, sus mejilla tenían rastros de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero para mí se seguía viendo perfecto.

Él coloco sus manos en mi cintura mientras yo entrelace mis dedos tras su cuello, ambos nos acercamos lentamente, nos quedamos quietos un momento estando tan cerca que nuestras agitadas respiraciones se mezclaban, finalmente terminamos con la pequeña distancia y pude sentir sus labios obre los míos, me perdí completamente en esa sensación y me sentía en el paraíso, finalmente mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

 _-Fin del flashback-_

Ese es el único beso que hemos compartido, pero aun así ambos abemos que nos amamos mutuamente y que nadir puede cambiar eso.

Me encanto sentir como sujete mi mano mientras corremos fuera de la barrera de unicornio, cuando ya estamos fuera nos detuvimos y acercó mi mano a sus labios para besarla –Te amo- me dijo de manera honesta y cariñosa mientras me miraba de una forma que solo demostraba amor –Yo también te amo- le dije mientras que con mi mano libre acaricio me mejilla. Ese momento fue perfecto hasta que escuchamos las pisadas de los supervivientes que se dirigían hacia nosotros.

Debo estar preparada, pero no puedo evitar distraerme levemente al recordar aquel bello día cuando nos declaramos este sentimiento, puede ser una pequeña parte de nuestra historia juntos, pero sin dudas es mi favorita.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Lamente el corto y atrasado capitulo, pero espero que les haya gustado. Hasta ahora este ha sido mi capítulo favorito.**

 **Espero poder subir el capítulo el próximo viernes.**

 **Adiós.**


	16. Nota

¡Hola!

Como cualquier lector odio las notas de los autores, pero en este caso es muy necesaria. En estos momentos estoy teniendo unos serios problemas de los cuales me gustaría no hablar, así que les pido perdón por la falta de actualizaciones, pero si todo sale según lo planeado el próximo viernes o a más tardar el sábado subiré un nuevo capitulo y de ahí en adelante las actualizaciones deberían ser semanales.

Por cierto si alguien tiene alguna pregunta sobre la historia pediré que la comenten y en epilogo aparte de subir la lista de curiosidades de la historia también responderé sus preguntas.

Una vez más me disculpo por la demora y por las molestias.

Adiós.


End file.
